


Just like a tattoo, I’ll always have you.

by mmmwddd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmwddd/pseuds/mmmwddd
Summary: The pack has just defeated the Ghost Riders and for now everything is fine. At least until Liam’s sixteenth birthday when his soulmark shows up with a name that he was not expecting.OrThiam soulmate AU





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I love soulmate AU’s and I wish there were more for thiam so I decided to write one. It’s not beta’d or anything And it might be actual garbage so if it is I’m sorry!  
> Basically everything that happened in cannon up through 6A happened the same way except soulmates are a thing and this basically starts right before 6B.
> 
> The title is from Tattoo by Jordin Sparks because I couldn’t come up with anything more original.

“Is this really necessary? It just feels like we have more important things that we should be worrying about,” Liam says as he glances anxiously at the clock, it still reads 11:56 PM, like it did the last time that Liam looked, roughly four seconds before. 

“We do not have more important things to worry about,” Mason assures. “The ghost riders are gone, Stiles is back, and sophomore year is almost over. Might as well enjoy the peace as long as it lasts. Besides it’s not every day that you find out the name of your soulmate.”

Liam can feel his face heat up at Mason’s words, and he finds himself glancing once again, at the clock. It’s 11:57 now, and Liam swears that time has never moved so quickly and also slowly at the same time. In three minutes Liam will turn sixteen. In three minutes the name of the person that he is meant to be with will appear somewhere on his body. In three minutes everything will either be really really great or really really awkward.

With that thought in mind he turns his anxious gaze from the clock to look at Hayden instead, it somehow eases his nerves a little bit to see that Hayden looks just as nervous as he feels. He can’t decide if having the same birthday as the person you’re dating is a good thing or not. He is starting to lean towards no. If Hayden was older, even by just a day, then they would already know, because she would already have a name and it would be Liam’s or it wouldn’t but at least he would know that much.

He turns his head to look at Mason and Corey where they are curled up together in a big chair in the corner of the room. He thinks back to Mason’s birthday, how they had sat in Liam’s basement just like they are now and waited until the clock struck midnight. How excited Mason was when Corey’s name had appeared on his wrist. It put them both at ease. Nobody thought twice about it when Mason’s name appeared on Corey’s wrist in the exact same spot two months later, which was good because at that point they were in the middle of fighting the ghost riders and there wasn’t time to focus on it anyway. He can’t help but be jealous of that, of the absolute certainty that already existed between the two boys. Liam is broken out of his thoughts when he feels a soft hand on top of his own in his lap, squeezing lightly.

He turns back to look up at the owner of the hand and sees Hayden offer him a smile, he knows it’s supposed to be reassuring but she mostly looks nervous, still he loves her for trying.

“It’ll be ok,” she reassures quietly. He smiles back at her but he can’t shake the thought that keeps popping into his head.

“But, what if-“ he cuts himself off, not being able to finish the sentence, but Hayden knows what he means.

“Then we’ll figure it out. I want you to be happy Liam. If it’s with me then that would be amazing but if it’s not then that’s ok too and we’ll figure it out,” she says softly.

“You guys will be fine,” Mason interjects. “It’s normal to be nervous but you guys are literally about to find out at the exact same time. Do you realize how awesome that is?” And maybe Mason is right, because it is sort of awesome. Their sophomore year is almost over and Liam and Hayden are two of the last people in the grade to get their names, since their late birthday makes them two of the youngest in the grade. Liam’s nerves start to ease just a little more. This could all work out. He could have Hayden’s name and for once something could finally go right, he is cut from his thoughts by Corey’s voice.

“Guys it’s about to be time!” He says from where he is sitting, curled around Mason.

Liam turns his attention back to the clock and sure enough it is 11:59 PM. They all stare at the clock with rapt attention as the seconds tick down and Liam tightens his grip on Hayden’s hand. The clock strikes midnight and for a second nothing happens and then all at once there is a searing pain across Liam’s ribcage.

He hisses and drops Hayden’s hand on instinct to clutch the spot where the pain is coming from. It fades as fast as it had come but he’s still clutching his ribcage. He turns to look at Hayden and she is now using the hand that was holding Liam’s to clutch at her other arm, and that is when Liam realizes.

Hayden is clutching her arm because that is where the pain was. Because that is where her soulmark is. And his is on his ribs. Which means that it’s not Hayden’s name.

The soulmark always appears on the exact same part of the body on both soulmates, so without even looking at his name he already knows that it isn’t Hayden. She has clearly realized this too and she shoots him a sad smile.

“It’s ok,” she says, “we knew this was a possibility and it’s ok. We both to deserve to be happy right?” She asks. And Liam is happy with Hayden but he knows what she means. There are other people that they are meant to be happier with. 

Liam has heard of situations where people ignore the soulmark in favor of being with the person that they love. Hell, his parents had ignored it. They met in high school and they fell in love and their names didn’t match but his dad swore to his mom that it didn’t matter. That he loved her and that was enough. They went to college together, and they got married, and they had Liam, and through all of it his dad assured his mom that the soulmark didn’t matter. Until he met the woman who’s name was printed on his leg. Then he cheated on his mom and within a month he was gone. And it felt like his mom was broken. Liam was four and he barely remembers it but still he hates him for it. 

His mother met David Geyer when he was six and Jenna had had to take him to the emergency room with a broken arm after he tried to ride his bike without training wheels. The doctor had reached out for Liam, and when the sleeve of his lab coat slid up his wrist Liam had happily exclaimed that the name written there was his mom’s name. They had been happy together ever since and Liam knows that he would not exist if his parents hadn’t gone against their soulmarks, but still it was that exact act that caused his mother so much pain.

He has always known that he would be drawn toward the person on his soulmark because he didn’t want to end up like his parents. Hayden knows this too and here she is assuring him that it is ok. 

“I love you,” He says insistently, because he needs her to know. It feels important.

“I know,” she says softly, sad smile on her face. “I love you too. I think I always will but maybe it’s not meant to be romantic. And that’s ok. It’s ok Liam.” He smiles back and he can’t help but pull her in for a long hug, she hugs back immediately. When they pull apart she looks at him again.

“So, should we look? See who the universe thinks we should spend the rest of our lives with?” She asks sort of hesitantly, Liam nods and they pull apart completely. He subconsciously knows that they’re doing it in order to block the name from each other at first. He glances back over to the chair across the room where Mason and Corey have been silent this whole time. Mason smiles encouragingly and gives him a small nod. Liam takes a deep breath before shifting so that nobody but him will be able to see until he wants them to, and he lifts the edge of his shirt up, and peers down at his ribcage.

“Jason Miller, Jesus, could that be more vague? That should be a fun one to find,” he hears Hayden say, but it sounds distant, far more distant than it should since she’s only about three feet from him. But right now he can’t focus on anything except for the name on his ribcage. He finds himself unable to wrap his head around what he sees there. This cannot be real. He blinks a few times, thinking that when he opens his eyes again, his skin will have another name, literally any other name. Unfortunately, luck is not on his side and the name on his ribs remains unchanged.

“Liam,” He distantly hears his name and he drops the hem of his shirt abruptly, letting it fall back into place, covering the words there. When he looks back up it is to see three pairs of eyes all looking at him expectantly, as if they’re waiting for something.

“Who’s your name?” Mason urges, and Liam immediately pales, not knowing what to say. Hayden must take his sudden silence as an attempt to not hurt her feelings because suddenly there’s a soft hand on his arm and she’s looking at him encouragingly.

“I already told you Liam, it’s ok,” she says and he knows that she means it. Dammit, why couldn’t it have just been her?

“No, it’s not!” He practically yells, completely without meaning to, but honestly, nothing about this feels ok. Now though, he has three of the most important people in his life looking at him with caring concern but also a little bit like they think he may have lost his mind. He takes a deep breath before speaking. “It’s not ok,” he says again but it’s much quieter this time.

“Liam, wha-“ Hayden starts to ask but he shakes his head at her, cutting her off. He can’t keep this from them so he might as well get it over with. He doesn’t say anything else, he simply reaches down to grab the hem of his shirt. Mason and Corey immediately understand what he’s about to do so they move closer to Hayden so that they will all be able to see. Liam takes one more deep breath before pulling the hem of his shirt up to reveal the right side of his ribcage. He can’t bring himself to look down again but he knows that they’ve seen it. None of them are saying anything. None of them are even moving. They are all just standing there, mouths agape as they stare at the letters on Liam’s ribcage. 

The bold black letters that clearly spell out a name that all of them recognize, no matter how much they wish that they didn’t. The name of the person that is apparently meant to be Liam’s soulmate.

**THEODORE RAEKEN ******


	2. Chapter Two

They stand there in complete silence for a few more minutes. Even after Liam drops the hem of his shirt to cover the name again, none of them seem to be able to move or speak for a few minutes. Finally, it is Hayden that breaks the thick silence.

“Holy fucking shit,” she breathes out, causing Corey to let out a bark of a laugh that he quickly tries to disguise as a cough. He mumbles a quick ‘sorry’ when Mason elbows him in the ribcage.

“Yeah,” Liam responds to Hayden’s sentiment, not really sure what else to say because, yes, holy fucking shit about sums it up.

“That’s... wow.. thats..um... it’s big,” Mason finally manages to stammer out.

“Understatement of the year,” Liam says as he nods in response.

“How do you feel?” Hayden asks, and when he looks up at her the concern is clear on her face.

“Like my whole world just imploded,” Liam responds without even having to think about the answer. “I mean... it’s Theo. I know that I made the call to bring him back from Hell and honestly he really helped against the ghost riders. He saved me and I know that but at the same time this is still Theo we are talking about. This is the same Theo that manipulated my entire pack and tried to get me to kill Scott. He probably would have killed me to get the power after I killed Scott. And then when I didn’t he actually did kill Scott, and - oh my god,” Liam cuts himself off when a sudden realization hits him.

“What is it?” Hayden asks gently.

“Theo is two years older than us. He was seventeen before he even moved here. He knew. That fact that he could do all of that with my fucking name printed on his ribs the entire fucking time..” he trails off.

“Holy shit,” Hayden says, “I didn’t even think about that. Everything he did was horrible already, obviously but knowingly doing that to your soulmate...”

“Uh, guys..” a shy and extremely quiet voice cuts in. Liam turns to see Corey, his face is bright red and he seems to be folding in on himself but he also seems to make himself keep talking, “I...Uh... I don’t think that he did know,” Corey says and he is clearly avoiding their eyes.

“What do you mean?” Liam asks.

“Well.. Uh... Theo is unmarked,” Corey mumbles this part so quietly that Liam is pretty sure that he wouldn’t have heard it if not for supernatural hearing.

“How do you even know that?” Liam asks incredulously, “I mean you wouldn’t have even know where to look and it’s not like you’ve seen Theo’s whole body-,” at the look on Corey’s face Liam instantly realizes that seeing Theo’s whole body is exactly how Corey knows.

“Oh. _Oh _,” Liam says as this new information sinks in.__

__“Uh, yeah,” Corey says, clearly embarrassed, “it was a long time ago, back in the early days of the chimera pack. I was lonely and Theo... well... Theo was there. But, uh, yeah, there’s no mark.”_ _

__Liam looks at Mason but the boy doesn’t seem surprised, meaning that Corey has already told him which is good. As soon as the shock of finding out that Corey had sex with Theo wears off Liam finally lets the rest of his words sink in._ _

__Theo is unmarked._ _

__Not having a soulmark is extremely rare but it isn’t unheard of. But having a mark that names an unmarked person, that almost never happens. In fact, Liam cannot remember ever hearing about this happening before. So of course it would happen to him. As if his life wasn’t ridiculous enough already._ _

__“So, not only do I have a psychopath’s name permanently printed on my body indicating that I’m supposed to fall in love with him, but it’s not even mutual?” Liam says, because seriously? This could not get any worse._ _

__“Just think about it, Liam,” Hayden interjects before he can start truly freaking out. “We’ve barely even seen Theo since he helped with the ghost riders. He’s still in town but he’s laying low so you don’t have to see him until you want to. You have time to process this.” And that almost calms him down. Almost._ _

__“How am I supposed to tell Scott about this? Or.. oh god... Stiles,” and now Liam is officially freaking out. “Our entire pack hates him. They will literally never trust him. I don’t trust him. How the fuck am I supposed to tell anyone about this?”_ _

__“Ok, well,” Hayden begins, and Liam instantly turns his attention to her because at this point he will listen to any ideas available._ _

__“We’ll need to learn to control our heartbeats,” she starts and honestly he has no idea where this is going. “Which won’t be easy, we will have to practice a lot,” she continues. “But we will get it and once we do we’ll tell everyone that we got each other. I’m your soulmate,” she says it with such conviction that Liam cannot help but be in awe of her._ _

__“You would seriously do that for me?” Liam asks in complete wonder._ _

__“Of course,” she says simply, shrugging as if it’s nothing. Liam doesn’t know how to tell her that it is absolutely everything. Instead, he just lunges for her, wrapping her in a huge hug and whispering quiet thank you’s into her ear._ _

__“Even if that works,” Mason interjects, “what if people ask to see the mark?”_ _

__“Just tell them you’d have to take your pants off for that. Nobody cares enough to make you take your pants off,” Corey supplies. And they all nod in agreement because, fair enough._ _

__“We have to make sure that nobody sees our real marks though,” Hayden adds in. “Mine is high enough up on the inside of my arm that as long as I wear some sort of sleeve it should be fine. And Liam will just have to keep a shirt on. Once lacrosse starts again you’re gonna have to find a way to stall on going into the locker room so nobody thinks it’s weird but that will probably be the most careful you’ll have to be.”_ _

__“I’ll body block you if I have to,” Corey supplies helpfully, face completely serious._ _

__“Thank you, all of you, seriously,” Liam says to them._ _

__“What are friends for?” Hayden says and there is still a little pang in Liam’s chest at hearing her call them friends. He can tell that she feels it too by the way her smile softens and she reaches out for his hand._ _

__“We’ll get used to it. It will get easier,” she reassured him._ _

__“So, Uh, not to bring up a bad subject but do you know what you’re going to do about Theo? I mean are you going to tell him?” Mason asks._ _

__“No,” Liam says immediately, “I mean we know that it doesn’t go both ways so what’s even the point? Besides He May have helped me but I don’t trust him, I definitely can’t trust him with this. I can barely even wrap my own head around it, I mean we’re literally about to lie to everyone that we know about it just so I don’t have to admit to it.”_ _

__“It’ll be fine, Liam,” Hayden says while squeezing his hand, “it will work.”_ _

__“It will work,” he says back to her, but he’s not sure if he’s trying to convince them or himself more._ _


	3. Chapter Three

The crazy thing is, for a while it does work.  
They all practice lying, Hayden and Liam listening to their heartbeats and eventually they learn to control it. Liam isn’t great at it by any means but he’s good enough. It’s enough not to raise suspicion. When the pack finally all comes together about a week later Liam is at least mostly confident that it will work.

And it does.

The first one to ask is Lydia. She wishes him and Hayden a happy birthday as she hugs them tightly and when she pulls away she asks about the names. Liam May have become decent at controlling his heart but Hayden picked it up even quicker, she was somehow a natural at lying. He let her take the lead.

“We got each other!” She says happily and honestly if Liam couldn’t feel the actual name that he has like a hundred pound weight on his ribcage then he may have even believed her himself. Everyone congratulates them and of course it’s Stiles that asks to see them, Liam tenses for a moment but Hayden just laughs.

“I know the pack is close and all but I am not taking my pants off in front of all of you,” she jokes. Everyone else starts laughing along and that is that. It’s out there. Liam and Hayden are soulmates, it is what it is, and for the most part it doesn’t get brought up again. And life goes on.

The school year ends, the older pack members graduate and get ready to leave. Stiles does leave, much earlier than everyone else. Summer continues on and Liam pushes it to the back of his mind. It’s made easier by him not really seeing Theo around. Sometimes he catches a glimpse of the big blue pickup truck and he will be reminded of the secret that he’s keeping but for the most part he’s able to ignore it.

At the end of the Summer Hayden shows up at his house with a nervous look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks immediately, ushering her inside.

“I don’t know how to say this, Li but I’m leaving.” 

“Leaving?” He says in response, like he can’t understand what the word means.

“I know that we’re safe right now, we’ve been safe all Summer but I can’t assume that this town is going to stay safe and Val is the only family I have left. She got offered a job in another state and I told her to take it. I need to keep her safe,” Hayden says, at this point there are tears in her eyes. All Liam can do is pull her into a tight hug.

“It’s ok,” he assures her, “I get it. Keeping your family safe is the most important thing. I’m gonna miss you so much, though.”

“Me too,” she says through her unshed tears when they pull apart. “I almost started to believe we were actually soulmates.”

“Me too,” he says with a sad smile, “it was easier that way.”

“You know, Li, the easy way isn’t always the best way,” she says and she’s looking him in the eyes but feels more like she’s staring directly into his soul, like she’s really trying to make him understand something.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You deserve to be happy Liam,” she says, her voice full of conviction.

“Uh, Yeah, thanks. So do you,” Liam replies but he is still sort of confused.

“I know,” she says with a smile, “and I will be. I’ll find my happiness but yours may be closer than you think.”

“Wha-“ He starts but she cuts him off by leaning back into kiss him on the cheek.

“Be happy Liam,” she says as she pulls away, taking both of his hands in hers and that look is back, like she’s looking into his soul, like she knows something he doesn’t. “Your life is way too crazy for you to not chase after every ounce of happiness that you can find, regardless of where it comes from. Nobody deserves it more. Be happy Liam.” And with that she is dropping his hands and shooting him one last smile, full of emotion, before she is turning around and walking out the door.

All Liam can do is stand there and stare at her retreating form, wondering what she meant. He’s missing her already, even though he can still see her as she climbs into her car and drives away. He absently begins to think that maybe she didn’t need to leave. Maybe things will actually stay peaceful for once. Maybe nothing bad will happen this time.

Of course, nothing ever goes the way that Liam wants.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda weird and it’s basically rushing through most of the 6B plot but that’s just because most of it is the same as cannon. I know there hasn’t been any actual dialogue with Theo yet but I promise it’s coming soon and the whole story will not be like this. There will be actual Thiam scenes towards the end of the war and even more once it goes into post cannon. So I’m sorry that this is still mostly set up!

When Liam started his junior year his biggest worries were about being the interim alpha of the pack and keeping his soulmate tattoo covered. But of course that isn’t all that he has to worry about. 

Of course there are werewolf hunters.

There are werewolf hunters that are being lead by the crazy high school guidance counselor and Scott’s dead soulmate’s insane grandfather. Because obviously that is what’s happening. To top it all of they’re recruiting students. Liam isn’t sure exactly how far these people will go to prove that the supernatural is real but if Nolan stabbing Corey in the hand with a pen is anything to go by he’s guessing they’ll go pretty far.

Everything has been a blur so far. He was looking forward to finally having a semi normal school year but naturally his life is now in danger... again. Liam was doing ok at keeping his head down but then the hunters hit Brett and Lori with a car and he couldn’t help it. He lost control and people saw it. If there was ever a reason to lose control like that he supposes that the murder of two of your sort of friends is a good one. Luckily though Brett and Lori didn’t actually die. It seemed like they had and for a while no one was sure if they would make it but they both pulled through. Even more luckily though, the hunters don’t know that.

The only silver lining that Liam has been able to find in this entire horrifying situation is that with his mind is so focused on the hunters he has barely had time to think about Theo. 

That is until, Theo shows up after having been kidnapped and tortured by hunters. Liam can’t help the twinge of guilt that he feels when he hears what happened. Maybe if he hadn’t been so set on avoiding Theo at all costs he would have actually checked on him. Or at the very least noticed when he went missing. Maybe Liam could have done something to help him before anything awful happened. He finds himself struck with the thought that the fact that he even cares scares him a little.

Once Theo renters their lives it seems like all of a sudden he is everywhere. Now it’s like Liam cannot do anything without Theo being there and he is really starting to think that the universe is trying to fuck with him.

The hunters have demanded that they leave Beacon Hills but of course that isn’t the actual plan. The actual plan involves tricking them, it also involves an abandoned zoo and to Liam’s disappointment of course, it involves Theo.

Liam almost killed Nolan.

He is still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he was willing to kill someone, hell, he wanted to. Even more than that he is still trying to comprehend that Theo is the reason that he didn’t. Liam has basically been a dick to Theo this whole time, even breaking his nose three times and Theo still stopped him from killing.

As Liam wakes up in the passenger seat of Theo’s truck that is all he can think about. Theo saved him. He tries really hard to not think about the way that Theo looked at him when he explained how his plan relates to Mykonos. He is also trying not to think about the way that Theo is looking at him right now with a small smile on his face as he tells Liam that he had to knock him out five times. 

Liam tries to ignore this feeling he gets every time that he is around Theo. He can’t describe exactly what it is but it’s as if there is something in him that settles whenever Theo is around. Like part of him is comforted by Theo’s presence. He pushes that feeling down as much as he can because that can’t be possible. He can’t actually like being around Theo Raeken.

Then he almost kills Gabe. And honestly he doesn’t feel quite as bad about this one as he did when it was Nolan. Gabe shot up Scott’s house, a house that did not only have supernatural creatures in it at the time. Liam’s human best friend was in that house. Mason could have died. That is all that is going through Liam’s head as he pushes Gabe against the mirror. He watches as the glass cracks against the boy’s face and he does not stop. He sees when the blood starts to run down the side of Gabe’s face and still, he doesn’t stop. It’s like he can’t. At least, not until he hears Theo.

Theo is going on and on about disposing of the body and how he doesn’t care if Liam kills him but has he really thought this through? At this Liam finally stops. He distantly realizes that it was not Theo’s actual words that made him stop. It was his voice and his presence and just...just Theo. A logical part of his brain whispers that it is because Theo is his soulmate, but he ignores it. He can practically feel his wolf clawing at his insides, telling him that it is because Theo is his anchor, he ignores that too. He wishes more than anything that he could blame the anukite for the fear that those thoughts bring him.


	5. Chapter Five

They’re starting to form their final plans to fight the anukite and end the war and yet all of Liam’s thoughts seem to revolve around Theo. The more time he spends with him the harder it is to ignore the fact that Theo’s name is printed on his ribcage. He knows that he shouldn’t trust Theo but he has also lost count of the amount of times that Theo has saved him throughout everything. He can’t ignore how many times Theo has essentially said that he is out only for himself before he does something that endangers himself but saves Liam. He doesn’t know how to feel about any of it.

Brett and Lori have been hiding out in an old safe house that Chris Argent let them use since they almost died. The hunters need to continue to think that they’re dead so that they don’t try to go after them again and actually have a chance to succeed this time. The pack members have been switching off on going to the house to bring them food and keep them updated on everything. Liam volunteered to go today, part of him knows that it is just to keep his distance from Theo but he is trying really hard to ignore that part.

Lori is asleep when he gets there so Brett leads him into another room and Liam fills him in on everything that is happening, from the anukite to Monroe and Gerard, and even on Gabe and Nolan. As Liam continues to talk he can’t help but notice that Brett looks visibly upset, which is understandable due to the information that Liam is giving him but he doesn’t think that that’s all it is. He almost looks like there is something he wants to say or ask maybe, but doesn’t know how.

“Uh, are you ok?” Liam asks eventually, when he can no longer ignore the distressed chemosignals coming off of Brett.

“Yeah,” He says instantly before following it up with, “no, well, I don’t know. There’s something that I think I need to ask you but I need you to promise not to tell anyone, not even Scott.”

Liam gets nervous at these words because while he and Brett are fine now they do not have the best past. He trusts Brett now but still, agreeing to not tell Scott something before he even knows what it is is a big ask.

“I don’t know Bre-“ He starts but he is cut off before he can finish.

“Liam please,” the tone in Brett’s voice is pleading and the look on his face is so sincere that Liam can’t keep himself from agreeing.

“Ok, Uh, yeah ok, I won’t tell Scott. Now what’s up?” He says, hoping that he’s not making a mistake.

Brett seems to take some comfort from Liam’s promise but he still looks nervous.

“So uh, that uh, that Nolan kid you keep talking about... what’s his last name?” Liam doesn’t know what he was expecting Brett to ask but it certainly wasn’t that.

“Holloway,” Liam replies suspiciously and he swears that Brett visibly deflates as soon as the name is out of Liam’s mouth, “why?”

“Um, ok, Dunbar, before I tell you anything else you need to know that I’m not telling you this because I want to. But not telling you could literally put mine and Lori’s lives in danger again so I don’t really have a choice. So just... no judging. Ok?” Brett seems more nervous than ever now and Liam has no idea what is happening so he just nods lightly in agreement. Brett turns away from Liam and walks a few feet to the kitchen counter. He sits on one of the stools in front of it and puts his left leg up on the other, he seems to take a deep breath and then he is lifting up the end of his pant leg.

Liam can’t help the breath of air that rushes out of him as he takes in what is written on the inside of Brett’s left ankle in small, bold black letters similar to the ones on his ribcage, though the handwriting is different, Liam knows that it reflects the handwriting of the person who’s name is written there.

**Nolan Holloway ******

< “Oh shit,” Liam says before he can stop himself. 

“No kidding,” Brett huffs out a humorless laugh in response. “But I didn’t show you this just so you could laugh at how fucked my life is, Liam.” Liam looks at him confused because yes, having a hunter’s name as your soulmate is not great by any means but he’s also not entirely sure of why Brett has chosen now to tell him about this. 

“They think I’m dead, Liam,” Brett says, clearly noticing that Liam is confused. 

“Oh shit,” Liam says again, “your name,” he adds because now he finally gets it. When your soulmate dies their name scars over on your skin. Liam has seen this first hand. He has been in a locker room with Scott enough times to know exactly what it looks like, the scars spelling out ‘Alison Argent’ right under his collar bone are hard to miss. But Brett is not actually dead, so presumably, Nolan’s ankle is still printed with Brett’s name perfectly clearly. 

“Yep,” Brett responds. “Do you think he knows it’s me that supposedly died? Is he high up enough to have heard my name?” He asks nervously. 

“Honestly, I’m not even totally confident that Monroe or Gerard knew your name,” Liam says. “All they cared about is that you’re a werewolf and they ‘killed’ you. I’m not sure they bothered to learn backstories. Even if they did though, and even if Nolan knew I think he’d probably be too scared to tell them that he has a wolf’s name. Who knows what they might do to him.” 

“Jesus, this whole situation is fucked,” Brett says, as he drops his pant leg back down and moves his leg off of the stool. Liam sits down in the vacated seat. 

“Yeah,” He says because he doesn’t know what else to say. He sort of hates the part of him that is relived that he isn’t the only one with an extremely controversial soulmate. 

He turns to look at Brett but Brett is just staring straight ahead, clearly lost in thought. Liam isn’t sure what to do but then Brett starts speaking, still not looking at Liam. 

“You know, I was so excited when I got the name. I’d never really put much stock into monogamous relationships before but then his name showed up and it’s like everything changed. I know how stupid it sounds but all of a sudden this boy that I’ve never met was the only one that I wanted and I couldn’t wait to meet him,” Liam sort of can’t believe that Brett is being this open with him because sure they’re friends but they aren’t the kind of friends that really, well, _talk _. But he figures that Brett needs to get this off his chest so it’s the least he can do to stay quiet and listen.__

__“Last time we played against your team I noticed a jersey that said Holloway and I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. I never got a good look at him but I listened so closely for someone to say his first name. Nobody did though and I convinced myself that it wasn’t him. Then the hunters came and you started telling me all about this Nolan guy that joined them. This guy that stabbed Corey in the hand in front of half the school and beat the shit out of you and wants us all dead. I really hoped it wasn’t him. I guess I don’t get to be that lucky.”_ _

__“He’s a fucking hunter,” Brett continues, he says the words as if he’s trying to make himself understand them. “Hell, maybe I deserve it. I’ve been a real dick to a lot of people, you especially, maybe this is karma.” Liam can’t help how bad he feels for the boy. Brett was a dick but Liam isn’t sure that anybody deserves to feel like this._ _

__“This isn’t karma Brett,” Liam says. “The anukite is getting to everybody. Nolan is just scared.”_ _

__“We’re all scared. You don’t see me going on a killing spree do you?” Brett scoffs. “Besides, you’re probably loving this,” Brett says, finally glancing at Liam before turning back to stare straight ahead again, even as he says it there is nothing accusatory in his tone, he just seems dejected._ _

__“Believe me I’m not,” Liam insists firmly._ _

__“Why not? You have every right to. I was terrible to you in the past and now I’m destined to be with someone that wants me and everyone like me dead. Finally getting what I deserve.”_ _

__“Nobody deserves this,” Liam voices his thought from earlier. “I know how it feels, like the universe is giving you the middle finger,” Liam says before he even realizes he said it but it’s too late now the words are out there._ _

__“And what would you know about it?” Brett asks but Liam can tell he isn’t trying to be mean he just actually doesn’t understand. “You think the universe is giving you the middle finger by giving you a beautiful, practically perfect, also supernatural soulmate who left you with a tearful goodbye but only to keep her family safe?” Brett says and Liam can’t stop himself from responding._ _

__“I know more than you think,” he says and then he is standing up and pulling up the right side of his shirt, letting Brett see the letters there. Brett stares for a moment before speaking._ _

__“That does not say Hayden,” he finally says and Liam cannot help but let out a laugh._ _

__“No it does not,” Liam agrees._ _

__“Theodore Raeken... as in Theo?” Brett asks incredulously and Liam just nods. “Isn’t that the guy that almost tore your whole pack apart and then literally killed Scott after he couldn’t make you do it for him?”_ _

__“Yes. Yes it is,” Liam says firmly, because what else is there to say? Brett lets out a laugh._ _

__“Does it make me a dick if I say that that actually makes me feel a little bit better?”_ _

__“Probably, but that was my first thought when I saw Nolan’s name on your ankle so you’re in good company,” Liam replies and now he’s laughing too._ _

__“Isn’t Theo helping your pack now?” Brett asks and Liam nods. “So have you guys talked about it?”_ _

__“God, no. He’s unmarked apparently, so there’s no point.”_ _

__“So why does your whole pack think that you have Hayden’s name on your ass?”_ _

__“Ok first of all we never said it was on our asses. That was a part of the lie that got very distorted,” Liam jokes, “but I didn’t know how everyone would react and Hayden offered to help me cover it up. You are literally the only person that I’ve told that wasn’t in the room when I found out.”_ _

__“Well, shit,” Brett says._ _

__“Yep,” Liam agrees._ _

__“You know, Scott sent Theo here to bring us food once,” Brett says._ _

__“And?” Liam asks because honestly why would he care?_ _

__“And he’s hot,” Brett says flatly, “so at least that’s a plus.”_ _

__“He... uh... I mean... yeah... he’s hot,” Liam finally agrees because there’s no point in lying._ _

__“So is Nolan hot?” Brett asks and Liam can’t help the burst of laughter that he lets out._ _

__“I mean if you get can past the hand stabbing and murderous tendencies then sure, yeah, he’s a little hot,” Liam replies._ _

__From there they fall into easy conversation and Liam can’t help but think that for once not keeping the secret feels pretty good._ _


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the dialogue in this chapter was taken directly from the show. It is the beginning of the scene with Nolan and the elevator scene.

Liam honestly isn’t sure what possessed him to go with Nolan to the hospital but as he looks around the room at wolfsbane filled IV’s that are currently being injected into people he’s glad that he did.

“Ok, I’m going,” Nolan says after showing Liam the room as he starts to head toward the door.

“What about your plan?” Liam asks, blocking the door.

“Nobody saw you come in with me.”

“So?” 

“So.. I don’t have to get my ass kicked?” Nolan says more like a question than a statement, like he thinks there’s a chance that Liam might do it anyway. He sort of really wants to.

“Well, it was the only part of the plan that I liked,” Liam replies. “Go,” He says after a second and he tries not to be offended that Nolan looks a little bit shocked. Nolan passes Liam about to head out the door.

“Nolan, wait,” Liam finds himself saying without really planning to. Nolan turns back around hesitantly, looking nervous, as if he thinks that Liam might have changed his mind about the ass kicking.

“Whatever happens.. just... make sure your ankle stays covered,” Liam says after a moment.

“My.. ankle?” Nolan asks and he smells confused, scared, and curious all at once. Liam doesn’t know how much he should say because he doesn’t want to endanger Brett but Nolan helped him. Monroe would likely kill him if she found out that Nolan brought Liam here and still he did it anyway. Something in Liam tells him that Nolan wouldn’t do anything to put anymore of them in danger.

“Monroe thinks that she killed Brett Talbot weeks ago. It’s probably best if she doesn’t find out that she’s wrong.”

It takes a moment for Nolan to process Liam’s words, then his eyes are going wide. “Brett Talbot.” He says it so quietly that he probably forgets that Liam can even hear, it comes out in a breath and it sounds almost reverent. Then he’s turning to look at Liam and there are so many emotions crossing his face and his scent so quickly that Liam can’t make any of them out.

“Was he... one of the wolves in the car accident?” He asks hesitantly as if he’s scared to hear the answer.

“If by accident you mean attempted murder then yes,” Liam says firmly.

“Is... um.. is he...” Nolan trails off, looking even more nervous than before and now Liam can clearly smell what he’s feeling, guilt. It’s as if Nolan feels that he doesn’t even have the right to ask, and maybe he doesn’t but Liam decides to take pity on him anyway.

“He’s fine, Nolan, he’s safe. But he probably won’t be if hunters find out he’s alive. You haven’t shown any of them the mark have you?”

“No, I, Uh, I haven’t shown anyone. I’ve only had it for a few weeks,” he says quietly, and up until that point Liam had forgotten that Nolan was a year younger than him, he must have turned sixteen in the middle of all of this.

“Ok, well, good,” Liam says.

“So...” Nolan begins nervously, “He’s Uh.. He’s a...um..”

“He’s a werewolf, Nolan,” Liam answers Nolan’s unasked question. “He was born that way,” Liam continues, “he didn’t do anything violent or anything like that. He’s part of a Buddhist pack... or well.... he was. Monroe killed them. Brett’s never killed anyone though, he’s kind of dick but he’s never killed anyone. A lot of us haven’t. It didn’t stop us from being hunted though,” Liam says, and he knows that he’s kind of twisting the knife right now but for some reason he needs Nolan to hear this. To understand. 

Nolan looks like he might be sick.

“He’s going to hate me,” Nolan says in a small voice, “if I ever even meet him, if we even make it out of this,” he adds in, as if just now realizing that not making it out is a possibility.

“So fight like hell to make sure that you do, and when you do you might want to consider which side you want to fight for. Give him a reason not to hate you,” Liam responds instantly. “This was a good start,” he adds, gesturing to the room. He gives Nolan a nod because he doesn’t have anything else to say. Nolan nods back before turning and exiting the room.

———-

So that was a trap. 

In hindsight Liam probably should have seen that coming. Still he’s fairly certain that Nolan’s part in it was not intentional so he supposes that that counts for something.

Or maybe it would if Liam wasn’t ninety six percent sure that he’s about to die. Gabe is standing right in front of him with a loaded gun and there are who knows how many hunters that probably have him surrounded so he’s not liking his odds.

Gabe wants him to run. He sort of wants to run. But if he’s going out there is no way that he is giving that asshole the satisfaction. So he stops running. And Gabe and the others start shooting. He’s about to die. Except then the elevator is dinging and strong arms are pulling him backwards and- and it’s Theo.

Of course it’s Theo. 

“What’re you doing here?” He asks, and he wishes that his voice sounded a little less panicked but he literally almost just died so he’ll take what he can get.

“I was just asking myself the same thing,” Theo responds. They fall into silence, both listening to what’s happening outside.

“They still out there?” Theo asks after a moment and Liam nods in confirmation.

“Look, I’m not dying for you,” Theo says, and it sounds pretty convincing but he also steps closer to Liam as he says it and Liam can’t help but wonder which one of them Theo is trying to convince. Liam wonders if he actually means it. After all, Theo has almost died for Liam multiple times already. Through this entire stupid war whenever Liam has needed help Theo has been there. It’s at this moment that Liam realizes that saying those words back to Theo would be a lie.

He says them anyway.

“I’m not dying for you either,” Liam replies with conviction and he knows that at this point he could keep his heartbeat in check so that Theo can’t hear the lie. He isn’t sure what leads him to lift the control. He lets his heart skip. He knows that Theo hears because his eyes start to move down and Liam can tell that he is going to look at his heart. Except he doesn’t, Theo’s eyes seem to stop moving before they reach his chest and- is Theo Raeken looking at his lips? When did they get so close? What the fuck is happening? Liam looks away, back at the doors, trying to hide the blush that he can feel creeping up his face and he really needs to say something, like right now.

“But I will... fight with you,” Liam is looking back at Theo now and the lack of space between them is still a little bit overwhelming and he doesn’t really know how to feel about any of this.

“Ok,” Theo replies, “lets fight.”

And then the doors are open and they are running back into the hallway filled with hunters. They’re fighting together like they’ve been doing it for years. They move around each other almost gracefully as they take down hunters. At one point Liam actually rolls over Theo’s back and if Liam wasn’t so focused on staying alive he would be thrilled by cool that probably just looked. They fight until all of the hunters in the hallway have been knocked out. At least that’s what they think before they hear the click of a gun. 

Both of them are turning back around to face the hunter but Liam barely has time to worry before Melissa McCall is rounding the corner and electrocuting the man, followed closely by Nolan who is grabbing another hunters gun and hitting him in the back of the head with it. Honestly, Liam is kind of impressed, maybe Nolan really isn’t that bad. Liam’s thought is cut short when Nolan yells “get down!” He turns around at the same time as Theo to see Gabe with a gun pointed directly at them.

They turn at the same time once again and begin to run as Gabe starts to fire. Liam can feel Theo’s hand on his back trying to push him forward. He feels a bullet pierce the skin on the back of his leg and he begins to fall, Theo is falling next to him so he must have been hit too. Liam realizes that the bullet didn’t actually go into his leg, it just grazed it. The wound hurts like hell but he doesn’t feel the sting of any wolfsbane so at least it’s just a normal bullet. They’ll heal from that. Theo will heal from that.

Liam nods to Theo and they crawl in that direction, around the corner. Theo is clutching his shoulder and Liam is even angrier than before. Theo didn’t have to come back but he did. He came back to help and now he’s hurt and that is unacceptable. Liam can hear Gabe walking down the hall towards them. As soon as he’s close enough Liam lunges forward and gets a grip on his gun. Gabe doesn’t give it up without a fight though.

He is so focused on the struggle against Gabe for the gun that he only vaguely hears another hunter talking into a radio asking Monroe what to do. He barely registers the, “shoot him! Shoot both of them!” Shouted back. He pulls back and head butts Gabe, causing him to stumble back. The bullets just barely miss him as they sink into Gabe’s chest rapidly. Liam can’t do anything but duck for cover. Nolan knocks the shooter out but it’s too late. There is no way that any human survives this. Gabe falls to floor instantly.

He watches in silence as Gabe attempts to crawl away, trailing blood behind him. Liam struggles to stand up, though once he’s standing he’s really not sure what to do.

“It hurts,” Gabe groans out. Liam senses movement behind him and turns slightly to see Theo, now also standing and still clutching his shoulder. He starts to walk toward Gabe slowly and Liam is frozen in place. He has no idea what Theo is about to do. He sees Gabe looking at Theo with fear in his eyes and he continues to watch in stunned silence as Theo kneels down beside Gabe. He takes Gabe’s arm in his hands and gently rolls up his sleeve, wrapping both hands around Gabe’s arm.

Liam is absolutely mesmerized as he watches the thick, black veins move up Theo’s arm. ‘You can’t take pain if you don’t care.’ It’s something that Liam heard Mason say after explaining that Theo tried to take his pain in the tunnels and couldn’t. The words echo through Liam’s head as he watches Theo take Gabe’s pain. He cares.

“Does it hurt anymore?” Theo asks after a moment.

“No,” Gabe says quietly.

“Good,” Theo responds evenly.

Gabe closes his eyes then and lets his head rest against the cabinet as Theo gently lowers his arm onto his lap. Liam is still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He can smell the heavy mixed emotions of everyone else in the hallway as they also try to process it. They stay still for a moment until everyone begins to move slowly. Liam takes in his surroundings and realizes that none of the hunters are trying to fight back anymore. He thinks he even heard some retreating. That can only mean that Scott and the others defeated the anukite. Without that overwhelming fear driving them on most of the hunters probably no longer feel the need to fight. He’s still standing in the hallway taking everything in when he hears a voice coming from a radio on a still passed out hunter.

“Someone talk to me,” it’s clearly Monroe’s voice, “what’s happening? Someone pick up the radio and tell me what’s happening!”

Liam can’t help himself from walking toward the hunter and picking up the radio. He can feel Theo following closely behind him.

“You lost,” he says into it, evenly before putting it on the ground. He stands back up and looks at Theo. The older boy looks smug, almost impressed and Liam tries to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach that that thought gives him. He looks around the hallway again, taking it all in, letting the events of the past hour roll over him. He lets out a sigh of relief. They won.

They fucking won.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring and filler-y so I’m sorry about that!

So Monroe is still out there. Once they all got to the school to meet up with Scott and the rest of the pack they realize that she got away.

“She’s not going to give up,” Liam says to Scott after he finds out.

“No she’s not but for right now she’s not a threat. Right now she’s too busy running away. This is still a win,” Scott replies.

“So what do we do now?” Liam asks.

“For right now we celebrate,” Scott says with a small smile on his face. “Everyone is meeting at my house after this,” Scott glances over to where Nolan is standing at the edge of the group, looking nervous, as if he’s not sure that he should be there even though Melissa had practically dragged him along. Liam chances a glance at Theo, he also looks as though he’s not sure he’s wanted there but Liam had gotten into his truck and instructed him to drive them to the school with no room for argument after they left the hospital.

“He helped you?” Scott asks.

“Yes!” Liam replies immediately and a little too fiercely because he was sort of offended that Scott even felt the need to ask if Theo helped, of course Theo helped, all he’s done is help them since Liam brought him back. It only takes a second for Liam to realize that Scott wasn’t asking about Theo, he was asking about Nolan. Liam can feel his face heat up but he doesn’t think either Scott or Theo noticed and his answer is still the same because Nolan helped too.

“Ok,” Scott says easily before turning to look at Nolan. “You coming Nolan?” He asks. Nolan looks shocked for a moment, his face turning bright red before giving a timid nod. 

“Great!” Scott says, and it sounds genuine, Liam is sure that it probably is, “you can ride with Theo and Liam. I’ll see all three of you there,” he says, and he seems to give Theo a pointed look before turning and following everyone else out.

Theo looks shocked, as though he didn’t expect to be included. Liam finds it a little ridiculous, since Theo just watched their alpha invite a hunter that had been against them until about six hours ago to celebrate with them, that he thought he wouldn’t be invited. Liam just smiles and rolls his eyes, clapping Theo on the shoulder and trying to ignore the rush that he feels at the contact. 

“Let’s go,” He says to both of them as he begins to walk towards the exit. Suddenly, he gets an idea and he pauses, he looks back and sees that Nolan is still following behind them but he’s a reasonable distance away. Then he turns to Theo.

“Hey can you distract Nolan for a sec?” He says quietly.

“What? Why?” Theo says back.

“Just... please?” Liam says in response. Theo rolls his eyes but shrugs and nods in agreement and then Liam is shooting him a smile and running ahead to catch up to Scott.

“Hey Scott,” He says once he’s walking beside the other boy, “do you think it’s safe for Brett and Lori to come out of hiding now?” He asks.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Scott smiles, “I’ll call them on my way over and tell them to meet us there.”

“Great,” Liam replies before letting Scott walk ahead of him, waiting until Theo and Nolan catch up.

———-

Looking around the room at all of the members of his pack all together and in high spirits, Liam feels a sense of calm settle around him. He looks over to where Theo and Nolan are standing together, seemingly deep in conversation and even that makes him happy. A month ago if he had seen that he would’ve been positive that there was scheming happening, now he’s pretty sure that it’s just because neither of them feel completely comfortable being here, he doesn’t love the thought be he is glad that Theo is here, he’s even sort of weirdly glad that Nolan is here. He shoots them one last glance before turning to walk into the other room.

He is pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name being called, he turns in the direction of the voice to see Brett walking up to him.

“Hey,” He says, “I’m glad you could come.”

“I’m just glad that I was finally allowed to leave that damn house,” Brett says with a chuckle. “You know, I could’ve helped in the fight.”

“Honestly I think too much was happening for anyone to even think to call,” Liam replies before changing the subject. “Nolan helped us,” he says quietly, making sure that nobody around them is listening. Brett’s head snaps up instantly at the name but he doesn’t say anything yet.

“I really do think it was the anukite that led him to do what he did. He was being controlled by fear but even before we defeated it he switched sides. He helped us.”

“Is he ok?” Brett asks hesitantly.

“Yeah he’s fine,” Liam responds, “he’s in the other room talking to Theo.”

“Wait what? He’s here?!” Brett practically hisses leading Liam to think that maybe he should have lead with that piece of information.

“Yeah come on,” Liam says, beginning to take a step in the other direction. Brett looks hesitant but after a moment he follows Liam into the other room. 

“Hey guys,” Liam says, he’s going for causal but he thinks his voice might come out sounding a little too high pitched if Theo’s eyes narrowing in suspicion are anything to go by. Nolan doesn’t seem to notice though since he just nods and takes another bite of food. “So, you two know each other,” Liam says, looking at Theo as he gestures to Brett but before either of them can say anything he moves on, turning to Nolan.

“Nolan, I’d like you to meet someone. This is Brett Talbot,” He says cheerfully. Nolan almost chokes on the bite of food that he’s chewing and Liam really wants to laugh but does his best to keep his composure. After Nolan has swallowed the food and let out a cough he looks up at Brett and freezes, seemingly unable to speak. Liam expects Brett to speak up with some overly suave pickup line like Liam has seen him do many times before but he doesn’t seem to be doing much better than Nolan. He’s just standing there staring back.

Liam thinks that maybe he should say something to break the tension and start the conversation since he’s the one that created this whole situation in the first place. Instead he does the exact opposite.

“Well, this was... fun,” he starts, then he doesn’t really know where to go from there so he just follows it up with “Uh, well...bye!” Without really thinking about it he grabs Theo’s arm and pulls him away. He doesn’t let go until they’re on the other side of the room.

“The fuck was that?” Theo asks once Liam has deemed that they’re a safe enough distance away. Liam debates with himself for a second if he should actually tell Theo or not but now that Nolan seems to be on their side he doesn’t see what it could hurt.

“They’re soulmates,” Liam says in the steadiest voice that he can manage, even just saying the word soulmate to Theo feels heavy.

“Shit, seriously?” Theo asks, Liam nods in response. “How do you even know that?” 

“Brett and I bonded,”Liam says lightly, shrugging. Theo seems to tense at the words.

“What?” Liam asks, picking up on the change in Theo’s demeanor.

“Sorry,” He says quietly and Liam is so confused. “I didn’t mean to bring up a bad subject. I know Hayden is your soulmate and she left..” Theo trails off and Liam isn’t sure how but he had sort of forgotten that he was actively lying to everyone about the name on his body. The lie must still be working if it somehow reached Theo. Theo must think that Brett was upset because his soulmate was a hunter and Liam was upset that his was gone. He feels bad for making Theo feel guilty when it’s him that’s lying in the first place but he’s still not ready to address the truth. Liam can feel them getting into dangerous territory with the turn this conversation has taken, he knows he needs to keep it under control.

“Oh, uh... don’t worry about it, seriously. Besides you didn’t even bring it up, I did,” he says as casually and reassuring as he can manage. Theo seems to buy it though because some of the tension seems to leave his body then he’s smiling softly.

“I can’t tell if what you just did to them was helpful or mean,” Theo says with amusement, clearly trying to change the subject as he looks back across the room at Brett and Nolan. Liam follows his gaze and sees that they’re at least talking now, though they both seem to be having trouble maintaining eye contact. “Yeah, me neither,” Liam says in response. Then he is turning his attention away from Brett and Nolan and back to Theo who is still watching the other boys across the room.

“Thank you,” Liam says without thinking about it. This gets Theo’s attention and he turns to look at Liam but still doesn’t say anything yet. “For saving my life, I mean,” Liam continues. “Back at the hospital. I don’t think I’d be here right now if you hadn’t pulled me into that elevator.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Theo replies, looking sort of surprised that Liam even thanked him at all.

“It’s not nothing. You saved my life, Theo,” Liam insists.

“You literally pulled me out of Hell, Liam,” Theo insists. Liam can tell that he’s trying to keep his tone light but there’s a certain darkness in his eyes whenever he mentions Hell. “Figured I owed you one,” he says relatively lightly while shrugging and Liam feels an instant pang of pain and disappointment at the thought that Theo only saved him because he felt like he owed him. He doesn’t want Theo to feel indebted to him. He is trying to come up with a response when Scott walks up to them. 

“Hey can I talk to you both?” He asks. Liam and Theo exchange a look before turning back to Scott and nodding. They follow him into the now empty kitchen and he seems to take a deep breath before he starts speaking.

“So I know I said I was going to go to school once all of this was over but since Monroe is still out there if you don’t feel comfortable Liam..” he starts and instantly Liam feels the need to cut him off.

“No!” He says urgently. “Scott you’ve put your life on hold enough. You already missed a full semester. Go to college. The plan was always for me to be in charge and it still should be. Monroe will have to regroup completely, we have time,” Liam says insistently.

“You sure?” Scott asks hesitantly to which Liam nods firmly in response.

“In that case, Theo are you sticking around?” Scott asks turning to look at the other boy. Theo seems taken aback for a moment.

“Uh, I mean, I don’t really have anywhere else to go,” Theo says sounding unsure, like he thinks that Scott may be about to kick him out of Beacon Hills.

“Good.. I mean not good but..” Scott starts, “I was hoping you’d be around to help look out for them in case anything happens. If I am finally going to leave it would just be nice to know that Liam has backup if he needs it.” Now Theo looks even more shocked and honestly Liam is sort of surprised too. He knows that Scott appreciates Theo’s help with the hunters but to actually ask him to stay in Beacon Hills? He didn’t see that coming.

“Uh, yeah, sure, of course,” Theo stammers out.

“Great,” Scott says, looking truly relieved, “thank you so much,” then he’s patting them both on the shoulder and walking away, leaving just Theo and Liam alone in the room.

“Uh.. what just happened?” Theo asks.

“Not really sure,” Liam answers honestly, “but it sounds like you’re stuck with us,” he says jokingly.

“Lucky me,” Theo responds sarcastically, though the smile that is now on his face looks entirely genuine. Happiness is a good look on him.

Liam tries not to think about how it makes his heart beat a little faster.


	8. Chapter Eight

For once, things in Beacon Hills stay uneventful. Scott and the other older members of the pack finally leave for college and the younger members finish their junior year of high school. Nobody is stupid enough to think that Monroe has given up but for right now she’s not after them, in fact nothing is after them. 

After the war Liam had told his parents about everything. He told them about being turned into a werewolf and the hunters, he even mentioned other past threats but didn’t want to go too into detail since he knew all that would do is freak his mom out. They were immediately accepting, though of course his mom instantly scolded him for not telling her that his life had been in danger for more or less two years.

Brett and Lori have now become official members of the McCall pack since most of their pack was killed by hunters. They finished their junior year at Devenford but have decided to transfer to Beacon Hills for their senior year, claiming that they want to be closer to the pack. Liam has his suspicions that it isn’t just the pack that Brett wants to get closer to. He’s pretty sure that a certain skinny, blonde former hunter may have also played a role in Brett’s decision. 

Nolan has also been around a lot more. He and Liam had decided to become co-captains of the lacrosse team shortly after the war was over and they have spent a lot more time together since then. Pretty much everyone forgave him after he helped them in the war and he is now essentially a member of the ‘puppy pack,’ as Stiles has decided to call it. Liam can tell that he still feels guilty about his part in what happened, sometimes it even seems like he’s trying to distance himself from everyone just a little bit, like he thinks that he doesn’t deserve to be there with them. Liam has even started to think that how slowly everything is moving between Nolan and Brett has more to do with Nolan keeping Brett at arms length out of guilt than anything else.

Then there’s Theo. He stayed in Beacon Hills like he promised that he would but without any hunters or supernatural activity he hasn’t actually had to do much to help the pack. He even got a job bartending at Sinema since the owners care more about hiring attractive people than hiring people that are actually allowed to serve alcohol legally. Liam has become far too familiar with the need to be as far from Theo as possible while simultaneously having the urge to spend time with the other boy. He tries to convince himself that it’s good that he doesn’t see Theo all the time because that means that he doesn’t have to worry about Theo’s name being mystically tattooed on his body because he is becoming less and less sure of how he should feel about it.

At the same time he finds himself thinking about Theo all the time, wondering how he is and what he’s doing. He invites him over for every pack night, which Theo attends seemingly reluctantly though Liam suspects that the reluctance is an act. Sometimes they will hang out just the two of them but Theo never initiates it in a casual sense and Liam doesn’t want to seem overbearing. More often than not one of them will suggest that they train or do a perimeter check and they end up staying together for hours afterwards. Liam doesn’t know how to describe the feeling of calm that he gets whenever he is around Theo. Which is odd, honestly because there is still just as much bickering as usual and there is even the occasional punch that still gets thrown. Still, the calming effect that Theo has on him is undeniable, only to himself as he would absolutely deny it if anyone else ever brought it up, and he often finds himself wishing that he spent more time with Theo than he already does. He even notices himself getting restless if it’s been a while since he has seen the other boy.

Tonight is definitely one of those nights. It’s a few weeks into Summer vacation, a little bit past 11PM and Liam is restless. He tried playing video games and found that he couldn’t focus so he decided to go to bed early and now here he is lying wide awake and totally restless. It’s like there’s an itching under his skin and he knows that he can’t sit still any longer. He throws back his blankets and gets out of bed, quietly going downstairs and slipping on his shoes before walking out the door with no idea where he’s going.

A while later he finds himself in the preserve, though he does not remember making the conscious decision to go there. He is still walking through the woods, his feet seemingly following a path that his brain is not purposely leading him on. He doesn’t know how long he’s been walking or where he is even going when he comes across a clearing deep in the preserve, and that’s when he sees it. The blue pickup truck that he has become all too familiar with. Was he subconsciously following Theo’s _scent _? Jesus, that’s creepy. Still, he’s curious about why Theo would be parked out here, especially this late at night so he walks up to the truck, trying to stay as quiet as possible.__

__He’s not sure what he expected to find when he looked through the window but it certainly wasn’t Theo curled up on the backseat with a thin, ratty blanket covering him. He briefly wonders why Theo would be sleeping in his truck before he is hit with the obvious realization._ _

__Theo is sleeping in his truck because he _lives _in his truck. Theo is homeless. How could he not have known that? He feels instantly guilty. He has spent so much of his time thinking about Theo even when he doesn’t want to and he didn’t figure out that Theo is homeless. He wonders why Theo didn’t tell him, why he didn’t ask for help, but then that’s never exactly been Theo’s strong suit. Liam barely has time to process the decision before he is knocking on Theo’s window, probably louder than necessary.___ _

____Theo startles awake instantly. He seems to be on guard immediately, as if he’s looking for threats. His rapid heart rate calms a bit when he sees Liam but his eyes still widen._ _ _ _

____“Liam?” He asks in a deep, scratchy with sleep voice that Liam tries and fails not to find attractive. “What the hell are you doing here?”_ _ _ _

____“Me? What the hell are _you _doing here?” Liam responds, indignantly.___ _ _ _

______“..sleeping?” Theo says in a questioning tone, clearly meant to imply that he finds either the question or just Liam in general, idiotic._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No shit,” Liam snaps back. “How long have you been living in your damn truck Theo?” And now Theo looks down, almost embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Since you brought me back,” he says quietly, so quietly that Liam doesn’t even think he would be able to hear it if it wasn’t for werewolf hearing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Holy shit Theo! That was over a year ago!” Liam says surprised and horrified that he didn’t realize this until now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, well, I didn’t have anywhere else to go. The house I was living in with my fake parents wasn’t actually mine and any money that I did have came from the dread doctors.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But why didn’t you tell me?” Liam asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because it’s embarrassing, Liam,” Theo says and Liam can see a light blush on his cheeks and he’s looking at Liam almost pleadingly. He thinks this might be the most vulnerable that he’s ever seen the other boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry Theo,” Liam says and he really needs Theo to understand how sorry he is. “I’m sorry that you’ve been living like this and I’m sorry that I was too oblivious to notice, I’m sorry that I didn’t do more to help.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s fine, Liam. None of this is your fault,” Theo says in response and now his face is even redder than before, as if Liam’s apology only made him more uncomfortable. Liam sort of wants to know more about that but figures it’s better not to pry so instead he tries to stick to the more important subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, you can’t keep living in your truck Theo,” Liam states firmly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, yeah?” Theo challenges and when the smirk slips onto his face all the vulnerability from a moment ago is gone and he’s back to the cocky Theo that Liam is used to. “Well do you have a better idea?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______————_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the hell do you mean Theo is living with you now?” Mason asks incredulously when they’re hanging out the next day._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you mean what do I mean? I mean exactly what I just said. He moved in last night,” Liam says back firmly, because he can just sense that Mason is about to hit him with some annoying logic that he just does not want to hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Mason asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He is _homeless _Mase,” Liam says instead of actually answering the question.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“And now he’s going to be living in your home?” Mason asks again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” Liam says, rolling his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sort of surprised he agreed to that,” Mason says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, he didn’t at first, but I sort of got in his truck and refused to leave until he drove to my house then when we got there I stole his keys so he couldn’t drive away while I went in to talk to my parents,” Liam explains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mason snorts in response, “Yeah that checks out. And your parents are cool with it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you kidding? The words ‘living in his truck’ were barely out of my mouth before Jenna insisted that I go get him and bring him straight to the guest room,” Liam replies. “Her only condition was that he finishes high school.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So he’s gonna be a senior with us?” Mason asks to which Liam nods. “So you’re going to see him even more than you already would have with him living in your house? Like literally all the time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s your point?” Liam asks, exasperated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My point, Liam, is that you’re about to spend all of your time with him and you are keeping a huge ass secret from him. Unless, you happened to mention that his name has been magically printed on your rib cage by the universe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh... that did not come up, no,” Liam replies as innocently as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jesus Christ. There is no way this ends well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Liam enters his house after coming back from hanging out with Mason it is to see Jenna and Theo standing together in the main room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you need help bringing anything else in?” Liam’s mom asks Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I’m good, thanks. This is...Uh, this is it,” Theo says shyly, gesturing to the small duffle bag hanging from his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s all you have?” His mom asks, concern now coloring her face. “Well we can go to the mall tomorrow and get you some more clothes and anything else you might need.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, no, that’s really ok, you don’t have to do that,” Theo says quickly, “this is already too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nonsense, whatever you have in that bag is probably not enough. We’ll just make sure to get you the essentials,” Jenna says firmly. Liam can see that Theo is about to open his mouth, probably to argue so he cuts him off before he can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wouldn’t argue with her, man. Seriously she’s gonna get what she wants so you might as well just save us all the time and let it happen,” he says lightly. He can see the blush rising on Theo’s face, he tries not to find it cute, and he knows that Theo is embarrassed by this. Liam wishes he could make him see that he doesn’t need to be but he knows that Theo isn’t used to accepting help from people so he knows there’s not much he can do. Still, after a moment some of the embarrassed tension seems to leave Theo because he’s looking back up at them and smiling a small, almost shy smile, Liam tries not to find that cute either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok, seriously, thank you so so much Mrs. Geyer. This is already so much more than I ever expected,” he says and Liam can tell that he’s truly grateful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told you, Theo you’re going to be living under my roof you better start calling me Jenna.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right. Sorry, Mrs- I mean Jenna,” he says, quickly catching himself, causing Jenna to smile. “well I have work in a little bit so I’ll go put this bag in the guest room then I better go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Seriously, Theo?” Jenna says, sounding exasperated but amused. “It’s not the guest room anymore. It is _your _room now. We are really going to have to work on this,” Jenna says firmly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Right,” Theo says with a small smile, “Well, thanks again. Seriously, so much.” Theo walks up the stairs quickly and Liam can’t help but think that this is by far the most nervous that he’s ever seen the other boy. A moment later Theo comes back down the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright well I better head to work now,” he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ok, see you later, dear,” Jenna replies happily. “And, Theo? We better actually see you later. I swear if you try to go back to sleeping in your truck I will hunt you down and drag you back here myself,” she says while smiling though Liam is completely sure that she’s not actually joking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Literally everything I own is now upstairs so coming back is really the only choice,” he jokes back causing Jenna to let out a bright happy laugh. Liam can feel the smile forming on his own face at Theo feeling comfortable enough to joke around with his mom. He says a quick goodbye before actually heading out the door this time. Liam waits until he hears the truck door open and close, then the roar of the engine as Theo drives away before he turns back to his mom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Seriously, mom thank you so so much for letting him stay here,” he says, hugging her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course, baby,” she says pulling him closer and kissing his head, “I am not about to let a teenager be homeless,” she says, pulling away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, thanks. He’s just... he’s been through a lot,” Liam says, “even more than the rest of us,” he adds in because she knows about the supernatural now and that they’ve been through a lot but he feels an unexplainable need for her to understand that Theo’s been through worse. “His life has just been... really complicated.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well I’m not sure that that moving in with your soulmate is the best way to uncomplicate things but I’m happy to have him here,” she says it so casually that the words almost don’t sink in. After a moment they do though and Liam is freezing on the spot. He can feel his face heating up and his eyes going wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wha- what?” He finally stammers out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, honestly Liam, if you didn’t want me to know then you should probably get better at not falling asleep without a shirt on all over the house,” and Liam knew that there had been a few occasions where he’d passed out after getting home from practice but he didn’t think that it had happened _that _often.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I...Uh... I don’t...” Liam trails off, not knowing what to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You know I used to think that you lied about it because you were scared to tell us that it’s a boy’s name,” Jenna starts, and honestly Liam had never even considered being worried about it being a boy’s name. He hadn’t thought twice about that part, he was way to busy worrying about the specific boy whose name it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Honestly, I was little offended that you thought that would bother either of us,” Jenna continues speaking. “But then I realized that Scott and Stiles and literally everybody else still seem to think that Hayden is your soulmate, so that got me thinking about why.” Liam doesn’t know what to say so he just sits in stunned silence while his mother seems to piece things together. “And in a world where werewolves are apparently real and you’ve been faced with who knows how many threats since you were fourteen years old, I’m guessing that this whole thing is a little more complicated than it just being a boy’s name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I..Uh..it’s.. yeah, it’s complicated,” he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“During your very vague description of the supernatural when you were trying not to scare me with too many details you mentioned that there have been multiple people that have tried to take down your pack... was he one of them?” And Liam knew she was piecing things together but he did not see her getting that part right, he finds himself unable to lie to her though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Uh.. yeah.. yeah he was,” Liam says in a small voice. He’s getting nervous, his mother is one of the compassionate people he knows but everyone has their limits. Maybe trying to kill her son is where she draws the line, maybe she’s about to take back her offer for Theo to live with them. He seriously hopes not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So that’s why you told everyone it was Hayden? I’m assuming she knows the truth?” Liam just nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you trust him?” Jenna asks and the question surprises Liam for some reason. What surprises him even more is his answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes,” he says immediately, and as soon as the word is out of his mouth he knows that it’s true. He trusts Theo completely. He’s not sure when it happened but he knows that he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ok, then so do I,” Jenna says easily and Liam can tell that she means it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Just like that?” Liam asks, surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If you trust him I trust, Sweetie,” Jenna says with complete sincerity. “I don’t know the whole story but I do know that some people deserve a second chance. Something tells me he’s one of those people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah. He is,” Liam says in agreement, “thanks mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course, sweetie. So are you two together?” She asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?! No! No..definitely not,” Liam replies, caught of guard by the question, though knowing his mother he really should have seen it coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Have you all at least talked about it?” Jenna asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No!” He says frantically, “no, he Uh... he doesn’t know. He’s not... he doesn’t have a mark, mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. That must be tough,” she says completely genuinely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, it’s fine. It’s not like that anyway,” Liam says. “I don’t feel that way about him,” Liam says with conviction, not totally sure of who he’s trying to convince. “And even if I did, he definitely doesn’t feel that way about me. Telling him would just make it weird. You have to promise you won’t tell him,” Liam says pleadingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course I won’t tell him! I may be nosy but even I wouldn’t do that. Not if you don’t want me to,” she replies comfortingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thanks mom, you’re the best!” He says before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He’s halfway up the stairs when he hears his mom mumble something along the lines of, “this should go well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Chapter Nine

“Ok, you start trying these on and I’ll go keep looking,” Jenna says.

“Keep looking?” Theo replies incredulously, “you really don’t have to Jenna, this is more than enough,” he says eyeing the dressing room full of clothing that they just put down.

“I decide when it’s enough,” Jenna says, sounding both firm and fond at the same time.

“I told you man, it’s best not to argue,” Liam replies with a shrug, already settling into one of the chairs lined up across from Theo’s fitting room, when Theo looks at him, clearly silently asking for help.

“I’ve trained you well,” Jenna says jokingly, ruffling Liam’s hair, before practically pushing Theo into the fitting room and walking back out into the department store to keep looking.

“Your mom does not need to do this,”Theo says through the now closed fitting room door once he knows Jenna is out of ear shot, “I really don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“Inconvenience? Are you kidding?” Liam responds with scoff, “she loves shopping. I’m pretty sure she’s just thrilled to have an excuse.”

“Still, she shouldn’t be spending her money on me.”

“I don’t know how many more times I can tell you that she does what she wants before you accept it but you’re for sure not getting out of this.”

“He’s right,” Jenna responds from where she is already back holding multiple articles of clothing.

“Now less complaining more trying on. Come show us,” she says instantly. Theo doesn’t argue this time as the door to his fitting room opens and he comes out wearing jeans and a plain green shirt. Liam tries not to let his eyes follow the defined muscles that are on display under the form fitting shirt. He also tries not to notice the way the color makes Theo’s eyes look even brighter.

———

After Theo has tried on all of Jenna’s selections and they have decided which ones they like best, Jenna heads up to the cash register with an arm full of new clothes for Theo, leaving the two boys in the fitting room. Theo goes back into the room to change back into his normal clothes and after a moment Liam hears a mumbled “shit.”

“What is it?” Liam asks.

“Nothing, I just can’t find the shirt I wore here,” Theo mumbles back, clearly concentrating on looking for it.

“With all the shit mom just made you try on I’m not surprised,” Liam says with a laugh, “it’s probably buried under something. Let me in I’ll help you look.” Liam is starting to realize that he needs to start thinking before he speaks because for someone reason he was not expecting for the door to swing open and for him to be faced with a shirtless Theo, though he supposes that logically that is exactly what he should have been expecting.

Theo stands aside to let Liam in and it isn’t as cramped as Liam thought it would be, it’s larger than most fitting rooms so at least there’s that. Liam starts to look through a pile, hanging things up as he goes but his eyes keep shooting back over to Theo. After about the sixth time that it happens he realizes that it’s not just Theo’s shirtless torso that he keeps looking at. He is specifically staring at Theo’s right side, right above his ridiculous abs. After he has this realization it only takes him a few more seconds to realize what that means.

He’s looking at the right side of Theo’s ribcage. On Liam’s body that is where Theo’s name is. On Theo it’s blank. He doesn’t know why it feels like the air has been knocked out of him at this realization. Logically, he knew that his name is not on Theo. He already knew that Theo was unmarked. Somehow knowing that and actually seeing it feel vastly different. 

“Like what you see, Little Wolf?” Theo says, his voice is full of smugness. Liam’s head snaps up at the words. He has no idea how long he was staring at Theo and his face instantly turns red at the idea of Theo catching him looking.

“You wish,” he scoffs out in response, but it sounds weak even to his own ears. Theo just laughs and at that moment Liam notices that he’s holding a shirt that smells distinctly like Theo, even more than all of the other clothes that he had tried on, and seriously? Is that seriously how he’s been looking for this stupid shirt without even realizing it? Before he can think too much about that he turns and throws the shirt at Theo, hitting him in the face. He can hear Theo’s laughter as he hurries out of the fitting rooms.

———

After the boys convince Jenna that they have done enough shopping and finally manage to drag her out of the mall they head to the grocery store next to get what they need for dinner. Jenna gives each of them a verbal list of what they need to find and they are out of the store within twenty minutes.

They go back to the house and all three of them work together to make dinner.  
Liam tries to help his mom cook whenever he can and she has even tried to teach him certain recipes but it never goes that well and he always gets put on chopping duty. Theo seems to pick up cooking easily, though and Liam can tell that Jenna is thrilled by it. As he watches Theo standing in his kitchen laughing with his mom he is overcome with a feeling of comfort.

David gets home a little while later and Liam moves away from the cooking to help him set the table. The four of them have dinner together and Liam is relieved to find that none of it seems forced. Everyone is relaxed and at ease as they eat. After dinner they all clear the table and then Jenna is turning to Theo.

“So Theo, did Liam tell you what Thursdays are in this house?” She asks. 

“Uh.. I don’t think so,” Theo replies, unsure, turning to Liam.

“Movie night,” Liam replies easily, “we take turns for who gets to pick the movie every week,” he explains.

“But since you’re new to the family I think tonight should be your turn,” Jenna cuts in.

“Oh, uh, you don’t have to do that. I don’t need a turn,” Theo says quickly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You live in this house, you get a turn,” Jenna says, waving away Theo’s dispute easily.

“Well it’s been a while since I’ve watched a movie,” Theo says and Liam think it’s meant to be more to himself than to them, “so how about you take my turn for tonight, Jenna?” Theo says turning to her with a smile.

Dr. Geyer groans at the same time that Liam grumbles out, “kiss ass.” 

“They’re just bitter because they don’t know how to recognize a cinematic masterpiece,” Jenna says to Theo while waving off their protests.

“She always picks from the same handful of movies and trust me none of them are cinematic masterpieces,” Liam says to Theo, “you will regret that decision.

“Just for that we’re watching your favorite,” Jenna turns to her son with a mischievous smile, leading Liam to immediately understand that the movie she was about to pick was definitely not his favorite.

“No,” Liam groans, knowing what her choice is instantly, “you’ve made me watch it so many times I think I have it memorized,” though he knows that his protests will get him nowhere. 

That is how he ends up spending his first movie night with Theo in the house watching ‘Dirty Dancing’ for what he is sure is at least the millionth time. He can’t help but sneak glances at Theo as the movie plays and something in him eases when he sees Theo staring at the screen looking completely content and at ease. It almost makes it worth having to watch this movie again. As he glances around the room at Theo and his parents all sitting together watching a movie he’s surprised by how normal it all seems. He can’t help but think that the weirdest part of all of this is that it is somehow not weird at all. Somehow, Theo seems to fit in perfectly.

Later that night when he and Theo are walking down the hall and he is about to say goodnight and turn to go into his room, Theo stops him.

“I just want to say thanks again, Liam,” Theo says, looking down. “This is more than I could have ever hoped for and it’s definitely more than I deserve.” Liam feels a pang in his chest at the words but he doesn’t know how to articulate to the other boy that he does deserve this.

“Your welcome,” he says instead, “and you probably won’t be thanking me after seeing Dirty Dancing for the tenth time,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. At that Theo smiles and Liam can’t help but notice how bright it is, how it makes his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Well thanks again, ‘night Liam,” he says before turning to go to his room.

“‘Night,” Liam replies.

He falls asleep that night thinking of green eyes and bright smiles.

———

Theo has been living with the Geyers for about two weeks the first time that Liam notices it. He wakes up and when he turns to check the time on his phone it reads 4:02 AM, he groans and rolls over to go back to sleep. His eyes open again when he thinks he hears a noise but after staying quiet for a moment and not hearing anything else he shrugs it off as nothing. He gets up from his bed and goes to his connected bathroom to get some water. Liam is just about to turn back to his room when he hears another noise. It’s coming from the other room that the bathroom connects to, Theo’s room.

He walks to the other door and stands still listening closely. That’s when he hears Theo’s rapidly beating heart and shallow breaths, almost like he is scared. Liam isn’t sure what to do but then he hears Theo scream and he is in the other boy’s room before he can even think about it.

Based on the scream he expected Theo to be awake but instead he finds a still very much asleep Theo whimpering in his sleep, his right hand clutched around the part of his chest where his heart is. It takes Liam a moment to notice that Theo’s claws are out and he is digging them into his chest. Liam is at his side in an instant.

“Theo, Theo wake up,” Liam says. When he doesn’t respond Liam puts his hands on Theo’s arm and shakes him gently, “Theo, come on wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” There’s still nothing and when Theo screams again Liam feels desperate to wake him up. “Theo! THEO!” He practically yells, shaking the boy even harder. This time Theo jolts awake and Liam is instantly pushed away from him so hard that he falls off of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

“What the-“ Theo trails off then seems to take in his surroundings, “Liam?” He asks confused as Liam stands up from the floor slowly. “Shit, did I do that? I’m so sorry, Li,” Liam is pretty sure that the nickname slipped out unintentionally based on the way Theo’s face heats up, still he can’t help the way that his heart stutters in his chest at hearing it. He pushes that away in favor of focussing on what’s more important.

“Don’t worry about it,” Liam says as he sits back down on the bed, “I heard you scream so I came in here and tried to wake you up. You were having a nightmare, seemed like a bad one.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Theo says quietly and Liam can tell that he’s starting to close in on himself. He’s pulling his knees up to his chest and looking down, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“I’m not worried about being woken up Theo,” the _’I’m worried about you’ _goes unspoken. “Does that happen a lot.. the uh.. the nightmares?” Liam asks hesitantly.__

__“Not as much as it used to. It’s happened less since I moved in,” Theo says, still seemingly refusing to look Liam in the eyes._ _

__“What are they about?” Liam asks quietly._ _

__Theo tenses at the question and the pause that follows is so long that Liam is sure Theo isn’t going to tell him._ _

__“It’s ok you don’t have to tell me,” Liam says._ _

__“No, it’s ok,” Theo says, “they’re... Uh I guess they’re like... memories? Of what happened when I was in...” Theo doesn’t finish the sentence but he doesn’t need to for Liam to understand what he means. They’re memories of what happened to him in hell. He thinks for a moment that Theo isn’t going to elaborate but then he’s speaking so softly that Liam has to strain to hear him even with his werewolf hearing._ _

__“She takes it back... every time.”_ _

__“Who?” Liam asks but then suddenly the realization hit him, “oh my god... Tara?” He asks softly and he thinks he sees Theo flinch at the name but then he’s nodding slowly and he’s finally looking up at Liam and Liam can see the unshed tears in his eyes. He’s definitely never seen the chimera this vulnerable before. His heart aches at the sight and at what he’s hearing._ _

__“That’s what happened to you?” He asks, he can’t bring himself to say the ‘in hell’ part but he knows that Theo understands._ _

__“Over and over,” Theo nods, “eventually I just let her take it. I mean it’s what I deserve.”_ _

__“No,” Liam says instantly, “no, it isn’t.”_ _

__“How can you even say that? After what I did to your pack? What I did to you?” Theo asks sadly._ _

__“You’ve more than made up for that, Theo. I wouldn’t be alive right now if it wasn’t for you. You’ve changed. You want to be better, I can tell. Some people deserve a second chance,” he says firmly, refusing to break eye contact with Theo._ _

__At Liam’s words the unshed tears that Theo seemed to be holding back start to slide down his face and his body begins to shake with sobs. Liam moves before he can even think about it. He instantly closes the distance between him and Theo, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. He can feel Theo tense, but only for a moment, then he is wrapping his arms around Liam and burying his face into his neck as he continues to cry. Liam just rubs his hand soothingly over Theo’s back and whispers assurances into his hair. He isn’t sure how long they stay like that but eventually Theo calms down and pulls away._ _

__“Sorry,” he mumbles, clearly embarrassed._ _

__“Don’t be. It’s ok to have emotions, Theo. It’s part of being human,” Liam replies._ _

__“I’m still new to acting human. Not used to emotions quite yet,” Theo tries to keep his tone light and joking but it falls flat._ _

__“You’re doing better than you think,” Liam says with a small smile that Theo returns. “You gonna be able to get back to sleep?” Liam asks, he sees Theo’s eyes widen, he thinks it’s in fear, so once again he opens his mouth before thinking his words through. “Or I can stay... if you want.”_ _

__“You don’t have to,” Theo says in a small voice._ _

__“I don’t mind. You know, another part of being human is knowing that it’s ok to ask for help.” Theo just nods and Liam knows that that’s his way of asking without actually asking so he just scoots back until he can pull the covers back and slide under them, pulling them back over himself and Theo once he’s settled. He makes sure to stay on his side of the bed so they’re not touching. Once they’re both laying down Liam speaks again in a soft voice, “if the nightmares keep happening, you know I sleep across the hall... it’s ok to ask for help, Theo,” he says and he knows it wasn’t even a complete thought but he also knows that Theo understands._ _

__After that night it’s like they settle into some sort of unspoken understanding. It doesn’t happen every night, it doesn’t even happen extremely often. But on occasion Liam will either wake up to the sounds of Theo having a nightmare, or on even more rare occasions Theo will actually come into his room, and they will settle themselves into the same bed on their separate sides and lay together until they fall asleep. They don’t talk about it the next day but they don’t need to. If it helps keep Theo’s nightmares away then that’s enough for Liam._ _

__And if they happen to wake up on a few mornings much closer than they were when they fell asleep, sometimes completely tangled together, well, they don’t talk about that either._ _


	10. Chapter Ten

The rest of the summer passes uneventfully. The older members of the pack are in town for a while and Liam finds himself realizing how much he missed them. Nobody gives him too much shit about Theo living with him now, though he can tell that Stiles really wants to. Once the older members of the pack leave Liam finds himself spending most of his time with the rest of the puppy pack.

Theo and Nolan seem to finally be accepting the fact that they are accepted and wanted around, maybe not by some of the older members in Theo’s case, though none of them say anything about it. Theo and Nolan started to become friends after the war, Liam assumes that it has something to do with bonding over their past desire to kill members of the pack and then being welcomed in by them instead. Now, though they both seem far more comfortable around the rest of the puppy pack as well. 

Liam has witnessed Theo easily joking around with Corey and Mason on numerous occasions and Nolan seems to finally be opening himself up to the idea of getting closer to Brett, though that is still extremely slow moving. 

They are now about a month into their senior year of high school and Liam is surprised by how smoothly everything has gone so far. It’s almost as if everything has been normal for far too long and he was subconsciously expecting something to go wrong. It almost felt too good to be true at first but after a month the nerves inside of Liam have finally settled.

It’s currently a Saturday and after a lot of repeated asking on Mason’s part Theo had agreed to get them into Sinema since he still works there on weekends. He had one of his coworkers let them in the back and as soon as they’re in Liam’s senses are immediately overloaded, the way they are every time he is in Sinema, with too loud music and the scent of over a hundred sweaty strangers. His eyes land immediately on where Theo is standing behind the bar and he makes a beeline for him.

“Please tell me you have wolfsbane you can mix into something,” he says once he’s standing directly in front of Theo on the other side of the bar.

“I don’t know pup, I don’t want you going home drunk and Jenna blaming me,” Theo replies, though he’s also smiling and already shuffling around behind the bar to grab the ingredients.

“You are such a kiss ass. Stop trying to make my mom like you more than me,” Liam responds to which Theo just laughs, before turning around to grab something else. It’s when his back is to Liam and he is reaching for something on a high shelf that Liam notices the way Theo’s back muscles are stretching and is hit with the realization that Theo is not wearing a shirt. He has to quickly shake himself out of his daze when Theo turns back around to continue mixing the drink.

“You know, being shirtless while making drinks has got to be some sort of health code violation,” Liam jokes.

“Yeah, probably,” Theo snorts, “but being nineteen and a bartender is definitely a legal violation and yet here I am,” He jokes. “The shirtlessness brings in more tips,” Theo says as he slides the drink over to Liam, Liam just rolls his eyes as he takes a sip.

“What does not bring in more tips is customers seeing me talking to another guy for this long so run along Little Wolf, you’re losing me money,” he smirks at Liam, with a playful look in his eyes.

“You’re such a dick,” Liam says in response, though he can feel the smile on his face.

“Yeah, whatever, you love me,” Theo jokes and Liam swears he almost chokes on his drink. He knows that his face is turning bright red and his heart is doing crazy things inside of his chest. He tries to control his reaction as much as possible, though he doesn’t think that he does a very good job.

“Whatever you say,” he tries to joke back, “wouldn’t want to keep you from your fans,” he says gesturing with his head to the several men that are clearly ignoring the other bartender and waiting for Theo’s attention. Liam lifts the drink and nods in thanks before turning and walking back to where Mason and Corey are standing.

“Where the hell did you go?” Mason asks when he returns.

“Talking to Theo,” Liam says as he lifts the drink.

“Of course you were,” Mason says with a smile on his face.

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Liam asks, immediately getting defensive.

“Nothing bad, Liam. Just, you clearly like being around him. I just think... maybe you should tell him,” Mason replies and this is something that Mason has said to him quite a bit lately. It seems to happen every time that Mason sees Liam and Theo joking or laughing together or just generally getting along, which is pretty much all the time now, but every time Liam responds with some version of the same thing.

“No way, Mase. There’s no point.”

“I’m just not sure that that’s true, Li...” Mason says, and it’s as if he’s almost pleading with Liam to understand something that he clearly doesn’t.

“He doesn’t have my name, Mase, telling him wouldn’t make a difference. Besides it’s been over a year why are you all of a sudden trying to push me to tell him now?”

“Because,” Mason replies, letting out a sigh, “you hated Theo when you got that mark and you didn’t trust him, so I understood why you wouldn’t want anyone to know back then. But you definitely don’t hate him now and you trust him probably as much as you trust me and the way that you talk about that mark has changed, Li.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asks, now genuinely confused, he’s always had negative feelings about that mark, Mason knows that.

“You used to hate your mark because it is Theo’s name that is on you,” Mason says and Liam nods in agreement before he continues, “but now you only seem to hate It because your name isn’t also on him.”

“What?! That’s not-“ Liam cuts himself off because he wants to say that it’s not true but _fuck. __Is _that true? And more importantly when did it become true? As Liam thinks about it, maybe Mason is right. He can’t remember the last time that he was upset by it being Theo’s name, lately he just found himself thinking about how his name isn’t on Theo and honestly what does that mean for him?____

____“Just something to think about,” Mason says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and pulling him out of his quickly spiraling thoughts. “We’re gonna go get drinks,” Mason says before leading Corey to the bar and leaving Liam to keep silently freaking out about what all of this means._ _ _ _

____———_ _ _ _

____Liam is on his second drink as he stands on the edge of the dance floor, a little ways away from all of the sweaty moving bodies. He keeps looking around the room but his gaze always ends up landing back on Theo, or more specifically, Theo’s blank ribcage. He keeps his eyes focused as he tries to ignore the way that Theo is currently laughing and flirting with a customer as he mixes his drink. Mason’s words from earlier seem to be running through his head on repeat._ _ _ _

____“You know, you could just tell him,” he hears from right behind him and he’s about to tell Mason to mind his own business when he realizes that it’s not Mason that spoke, it’s Brett._ _ _ _

____“And why would I do that?” Liam shoots back defensively.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s ok to have feelings for him you know,” Brett replies easily._ _ _ _

____“I don’t have feelings for him,” Liam says a little too quickly._ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah?” Brett responds with a smirk, “then why have you been scowling at his bare torso for the past five minutes?”_ _ _ _

____“Wha- I have not!” Liam replies indignantly, though they both know that it’s a lie. Brett just raises an eyebrow at him._ _ _ _

____“Well it’s not like you’re great at communicating with your soulmate,” Liam counters._ _ _ _

____“Well at least mine knows we’re soulmates.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah exactly ‘we’re’ as in both of you. You both know because you both have _each other’s _names,” Liam says and he knows that he is sort of snapping, and he starts to feel bad.____ _ _

_______“I’m sorry,” Brett says, “I didn’t mean- you’re right, neither of us are doing great in the soulmate department.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No, I’m sorry,” Liam says with a sigh, “I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. It’s not your fault. And I shouldn’t have brought Nolan up. You and Nolan will be fine,” he says reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m not so sure about that,” Brett replies, “it feels like every time we start to make progress he ends up pushing me away again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Have you talked to him about it? Have you told him how you feel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“He knows how I feel,” Brett responds to which Liam just raises an eyebrow, and Brett huffs out a breath, “ok, no, I haven’t explicitly told him how I feel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Listen I know I’m probably the last person that anyone wants soulmate advice from but maybe you should. Like, if he’s keeping you at arms length it’s probably for a reason and if I had to take a wild guess I would say that that reason is most likely due to him trying to wipe out your entire species not even a year ago. He’s probably just being careful. I’m sure he’s nervous that you don’t want him or that you’re going to change your mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“That’s ridiculous. I’m past what happened last year and I know that’s not who he is. When it comes to Nolan I’m all in,” Brett says firmly, almost in disbelief that Nolan doesn’t already know that._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Well maybe you should tell him that. Or at the very least make an actual damn move, ask him out or some shit,” Liam replies, eyes wandering back to Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“You know what, I think I will,” Brett responds, “but it wouldn’t kill you to take your own advice. You should tell him, he might surprise you.” Liam just shrugs and rolls his eyes. At that moment Mason, Corey, and Nolan return and Corey hands Liam a new drink while Nolan hands one to Brett, who smiles at him sweetly and honestly Liam had never seen Brett blush until he met Nolan, now it’s as if it’s more common than his asshole smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Or if you don’t want to take your own advice then fine,” Brett adds on, “but if you’re going to ignore what’s right in front of you then you might as well play the field a little. That guy over there has been staring at you all night,” Brett says, nodding his head in the direction of an admittedly attractive stranger who does seem to be looking right at Liam. “Just something to think about,” Brett says with a wink before turning and pulling Nolan to the dance floor, followed closely behind by Mason and Corey, they gesture for him to come with them but he shakes his head and stays where he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Liam is just finishing up his third drink when he hears the word “hi” coming from a voice that he has never heard before. He looks up to see the guy that Brett had pointed out earlier, now standing right in front of him and looking at him expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Uh, hi?” Liam says in response though it comes out sounding more like a question._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m Ryan,” the guy says with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Liam,” he replies. Ryan continues to talk to him and he’s nodding along, throwing in the occasional “Uh-huh” or “yeah” but he’s not really paying attention. His eyes keep wandering back to Theo and his stupid blank ribs and the stupid flirty smile he is giving to yet another customer._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Uh, Liam?” He hears and based on the tone he knows that he is supposed to be answering a question. He looks back at Ryan’s expectant face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Uh, sorry what?” He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I asked if you wanted to dance,” Ryan replies hopefully and Liam is about to politely decline but then Brett’s comment floats through his head and it’s not like anything is happening with Theo so maybe he should give someone else a chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Sure,” he says with a smile and as he places his hand in Ryan’s outstretched one to allow himself to be pulled to the dance floor he thinks that he hears a low growl. When he looks back towards the bar he is met with the sight of Theo flirting with someone new as he passes them their drink, so he shakes it off thinking he must have heard wrong and allows Ryan to pull him in close as their bodies start moving to the music._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______———-_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He spends the rest of the night switching off between dancing with Ryan and talking to him, while actually listening this time. Over the course of the night he realizes that this guy is nice and funny and sure, really hot. But, at some point Liam can’t seem to help the way that his mind starts to wander, he can’t help but think that it just doesn’t feel quite right. As Ryan makes a joke Liam can’t help but think that he’s not quite sarcastic enough. As Liam wraps his arms around his neck and allows himself to be pulled in close for another dance he notices that he’s a little too tall and his scent isn’t right. As he looks into his eyes he thinks that they’re not quite green enough, they don’t crinkle the right way in the corners when he smiles. This guy is theoretically perfect but as he puts his number in Liam’s phone at the end of the night and Liam looks down at the contact labeled ‘Ryan’ Liam can’t help but think that it’s not right._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He’s not Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Ok, but what about this one?” Nolan asks holding up a blue shirt.

“Yeah, that one’s good,” Theo responds, barely glancing in Nolan’s direction from where he is spinning in circles in his desk chair.

“You said the same thing about the last three!” Nolan says, clearly exasperated.

“Yeah, they were all good,” Theo replies, bored.

Liam watches in amusement as Nolan continues to dig through the clothes that he has laid out on Theo’s bed. Brett had finally taken Liam’s advice and earlier in the week he asked Nolan on a date for tonight to which Nolan happily agreed. He then proceeded to show up at Liam’s house about two hours ago with an armful of clothing, frantically asking for Theo’s help. Liam is glad that the two boys have become friends but even he wonders if Theo was the best choice for this.

Still, as he watches the way that Nolan rushes around the room nervously but simultaneously buzzing with excitement he can’t help but feel a little bit jealous. He wonders what it would be like to have someone that you’re so excited about that you can’t help but also be nervous, just wanting everything to be perfect. Without his permission his eyes briefly flick over to Theo where he is still spinning in his chair, looking fondly exasperated by Nolan’s antics and Brett’s words from the week before fill his head once again. _”You should tell him. He might surprise you. ___

__He’s been thinking about those words a lot lately. See, after his last experience at Sinema Liam found himself no longer able to ignore his feelings for Theo. He had spent practically the past year acting like the name on his body was a mistake and that there is no way he could feel that way about Theo. After spending practically all of his time with the other boy the truth was more or less unavoidable. He can’t deny the way that he smiles anytime he sees Theo interacting with his family, or the way that his stomach does a flip when Theo smiles at him, he especially can’t ignore the way his heart speeds up any time the two touch._ _

__So, ok, yeah, he has feelings, he’s still not going to admit it out loud because Brett and Mason would be way too smug, but just to himself he can admit that they exist. He still isn’t sure where he stands on actually telling Theo about the mark though. He just isn’t sure what it would accomplish, it wouldn’t change the fact that Theo is unmarked. It would probably just make things weird when Theo had to politely reject him and then still be around him every day. And Theo’s presence in his life has become too important to risk ruining things._ _

__“Liam, what do you think?” Liam is broken out of his thoughts by Nolan’s voice._ _

__“I think Theo was the wrong choice for this kind of advice,” Liam says smugly, shooting a smirk in Theo’s direction. Theo just raises his middle finger in response and keeps spinning._ _

__“Can’t say I disagree,” Nolan says right before he is hit in the head by pen thrown by Theo, “but Mason and Corey would’ve just spent the whole time gushing about Brett’s eight pack and I’m stressed enough without thinking about that.” Liam just laughs._ _

__“There is no reason for you to be stressed,” Theo cuts in, “the boy is literally obsessed with you, Nolan. You could show up in a fucking clown suit and he’d be thrilled.”_ _

__“That was probably the most helpful thing you’ve said for the past two hours,” Liam jokes, earning a playful glare from Theo. “He’s not wrong though, Nolan. Brett is not going to care what you wear, I think he’s just excited you said yes.” At that moment the doorbell rings causing Nolan’s current panic to amplify instantly._ _

__“Oh god, he’s early!”_ _

__“Pretty sure he’s exactly on time,” Theo replies._ _

__“Well, who shows up on time to things?! I’m not ready!” Nolan panics._ _

__“Ok here,” Liam says, walking over to the bed and picking up a pair of jeans and a shirt, “go put these on. I’ll get the door.” Nolan nods frantically as he takes the clothes and rushes into the bathroom to change. Liam and Theo share a fond look before Liam leaves the room to go down the stairs and answer the door._ _

__“Why was I told to pick Nolan up from your house instead of his?” Brett says as soon as the door is open, before Liam can even greet him._ _

__“He showed up about two hours ago with what I am assuming is the entire contents of his closet to ask for Theo’s help,” Liam replies._ _

__“Theo feels like a weird choice for that.”_ _

__“That’s what I said, he was no help,” Liam replies._ _

__“Fuck both of you,” they hear coming from upstairs where Theo was clearly listening to their conversation. They both just laugh in response._ _

__“So you excited?” Liam asks._ _

__“Yeah, I sorta cant believe this is actually finally happening,” Brett replies._ _

__“Yeah, fucking took you long enough,” Liam responds but Brett doesn’t even reply, clearly too busy staring at the stairs with a dopey smile on his face. Liam follows his gaze to see Nolan walking down the stairs, looking great in the outfit that Liam picked out, if he says so himself, with Theo trailing behind him._ _

__“Hi,” Nolan says shyly, once he’s standing in front of Brett._ _

__“Hi, you Uh- you look great,” Brett replies causing Nolan to beam with happiness, “you ready to go?” He asks and Nolan nods before they head out the door._ _

__“Have fun!” Liam calls after them._ _

__“Yeah,” Theo says from where he is now standing next to Liam in the doorway, “use protection!” He yells after them earning an elbow to the ribs from Liam. Liam can tell from here that the words caused Brett to blush._ _

__“Why?” Nolan calls back, clearly having an unexplained burst of confidence, “it’s not like he can catch anything” He jokes before taking, the now bright red and sputtering, Brett by the hand and dragging him the rest of the way to the car, causing both Liam and Theo to laugh._ _

__“Took them long enough,” Theo jokes as they close the door and head back up the stairs. “Right,” Liam says in agreement as he follows Theo back into his room without even having to think about it. It’s become completely normal for them to spend most of their time at home together._ _

__“I’m happy for them though,” Liam says and Theo nods in agreement but his mind seems to be on something else, almost like he’s trying to decide if he should actually say it or not._ _

__“Does this ever get difficult for you?” He asks eventually, his voice quiet._ _

__“What?” Liam asks, confused._ _

__“All the soulmate stuff. I mean I know you and Hayden still talk but it just must be tough that she left. Knowing your soulmate and not being able to be with them must suck, is all I’m saying.” For a moment Liam is too stunned to reply and Theo must take this as a bad sign because he is immediately stumbling over his words to backtrack._ _

__“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bring up a bad subject or to be nosy... I was just thinking about it but I should not have said that! I’m really sor-“_ _

__“It’s fine,” Liam cuts him off, “really it’s ok,” he assures but he’s not totally sure what to say next. Part of him wants to use this moment to tell him the truth, how hard can the words, ‘actually Hayden isn’t my soulmate. You are’ be to say? But for some reason he can’t bring himself to do it._ _

__“I mean, yeah, having a soulmate that you know and care about but not actually being together, like, knowing that they didn’t choose you too... it sucks,” Liam replies after a moment, realizing that he still technically told the truth. Even if Theo thinks that he’s talking about Hayden and he knows that he’s isn’t, nothing he said was a lie._ _

__Theo looks at him with this soft, understanding look on his face and all Liam wants to do is grab his face and close the distance. But he doesn’t. He can’t. Instead he tries to distract himself._ _

__“What about you?” He says, and honestly could he have picked dumber words? Is he really asking Theo about soulmates? He needs to backtrack. He needs to change the subject. He doesn’t._ _

__“I mean you’re...” Liam trails off because he’s not sure what to say. They don’t really talk about soulmates, sure Theo has mentioned Hayden a handful of times but they’ve never talked about them as they relate to Theo. Still, Theo doesn’t seem offended as he picks the sentence up where Liam left off._ _

__“Unmarked?” He says casually, “it’s ok, Liam, you can say it. I assumed Corey told you.”_ _

__“Yeah, sorry, I mean we just never talked about it and I didn’t really know if you were comfortable talking about it. But we totally don’t have to!”_ _

__“No, it’s fine,” Theo shrugs, “I’ve come to terms with it at this point. So yeah, sometimes all the soulmate stuff with other people is kind of weird for me but I’m used to it now.”_ _

__“Still, that must be kind of weird,” Liam says, and he knows he should have already stopped this conversation but now that it’s out there it’s like he needs to hear what Theo thinks about it. He needs to know more. “I mean how did you feel about it when it first happened?”_ _

__Theo takes a deep breath before speaking._ _

__“You know, when I was little I couldn’t wait to turn sixteen and get my soulmate,” he starts, with almost a far off look in his eyes like this isn’t just some short explanation, which Liam supposes makes sense, so he settles in to listen as Theo continues._ _

__“My parents were soulmates and they always seemed so happy. They always talked about how special the bond was and how amazing finding your soulmate is. I mean, they still went through ups and downs, that doesn’t go away just because someone’s name is printed on your body, but they always made it seem like no matter what they faced they could get through it together. I couldn’t wait to find the person that would be like that for me.” Liam nods as he listens, but his heart clenches in his chest as he realizes that Theo is that person for him. After everything they’ve been through Liam knows there is nothing he can’t do without Theo by his side._ _

__“Then the Dread Doctor’s came and I didn’t totally understand what was happening but that doesn’t change the fact that everything that I did was terrible. I let my sister die.” At hearing the sadness in Theo’s voice Liam reaches over and puts him hand on top of Theo’s, squeezing gently. Theo gives him a soft appreciative smile before he continues._ _

__“Then I was nine years old and I was with the Dread Doctors and it’s not like soulmates came up a whole lot but anytime they mentioned them it was always in a negative way. They said that soulmates were a complication, that they got in the way of people achieving their ultimate goals. That they only held you back. They told me that they picked me because I didn’t have one. Like I was nine and they told me I wasn’t going to have one. I wondered how they knew but eventually I started to believe them.” Liam’s heart clenches again at the words._ _

__“Still part of me held on to a hope that maybe it wasn’t true. I stayed up until midnight on my sixteenth birthday just waiting to see if I would get a name. It was like 4 AM before I finally accepted that it wasn’t going to show up. That was when everything changed completely, or well, I changed completely. It was like the faint hope that I would still have a soulmate was the one piece of humanity that I was holding on to and when they were right and I didn’t have one it’s like I shut it off. The hope was gone. I decided to get fully on bored with all of their plans.”_ _

__“I decided that if I couldn’t have love I might as well have power. That’s the day that I started plotting to take over your pack. I blocked everything else out and had a singular focus and I know how fucked up that is and you have to know that I do not want that now,” he says almost frantically as if Liam could possibly think that he’s still that person._ _

__“I know,” Liam says softly, squeezing his hand in encouragement for him to continue._ _

__“You know, for a while I actually wondered if the Dread Doctors did something to delay the mark. Every day that I was with them they gave me these daily injections, they said that they were to make sure that my body didn’t reject the chimera status but part of me wondered if they were doing something to my soulmark. I guess I still had a tiny shred of hope.” At those words Liam also felt a tiny shred of hope grow within him. Maybe they Mark was delayed. Maybe he’s meant to have Liam’s name too. At Theo’s next words the hope disappears just as quickly as it had come._ _

__“But they’ve been dead for years. I haven’t gotten an injection in years. If they were delaying the mark it would have shown up by now,” he says sadly._ _

__“Could they have done something to make sure that it just never showed up?” Liam can’t help but ask._ _

__“I wouldn’t think so but even if they did it’s probably for the best. Nobody deserves to be linked to me. That is the one positive thing that I take away from all of this. At least nobody has my name. At least nobody has to suffer through having me as their soulmate.” Liam wants to yell at him ‘you fucking idiot, I wouldn’t be suffering if it just went both ways!’ But he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t._ _

__“It makes sense though, that I don’t have one, I mean. I don’t deserve one. Can’t have a soulmate without a soul,” he says this so simply, so matter of factly, that Liam can feel his heart breaking at the statement._ _

__“You have a soul,” Liam insists firmly, Theo just raises an eyebrow. “You did fucked up shit, sure but you were also essentially brainwashed when you were nine years old Theo, they made you believe that what you were doing was right. Ever since I brought you back you’ve done nothing but help, and save me, and care. Don’t for one second think that you don’t have a soul. You’re good Theo. Maybe you weren’t but you are now. And I’m so sorry that you don’t have a soulmate Theo, but don’t for a second think that you don’t deserve it. You deserve it. You deserve everything.” Theo looks taken aback by the words and honestly, Liam feels the same way because he didn’t mean for all of that to slip out but he needs Theo to understand._ _

__He’s been so focused on his own soulmate issues that he never even really gave thought to how Theo feels. He’s been so caught up in Theo not having his name that he didn’t think about how Theo must feel about not having a name at all. He feels selfish._ _

__“Thanks,” Theo says quietly after a moment. “I’ve never been this open with anyone in my entire life,” Theo says, clearly surprised at himself._ _

__“How does it feel?” Liam asks with a smile._ _

__“Not as weird as thought. I don’t know what it is about you, Little Wolf, but I’ve never had anyone in my life that I’m this comfortable around. This is gonna sound sappy and stupid but I just basically told you my whole life story so while I’m on a roll I just gotta say... I’ve never had a friend in my life that’s as important as you are, Li... so... thanks.” Honestly, the pain that he feels at the word friend is so sudden and piercing that he can barely appreciate how truly adorable Theo looks with the bright blush that is lighting up his cheeks._ _

__And now Liam feels selfish all over again. He’s been so focused on these feelings that he is finally admitting that he has for Theo and he didn’t even bother to think that that’s not what Theo needs right now. Theo needs a friend. Theo needs Liam to be his friend. If he was apprehensive about telling Theo about the mark before, now he knows that he can’t. It won’t help Theo. If anything Theo will probably just feel guilty that he doesn’t have the reciprocating mark which would be ridiculous because none of this is his fault. Telling him would be selfish. Liam needs Theo to be happy and Theo is happy to have Liam as a friend so Liam will live with this. He will be his friend._ _

__“What are friends for?” Liam finally replies with a smile, though the words feel acidic in his mouth. When Theo smiles back though bright, and appreciative, and happy he feels like this is the right choice._ _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo if we’re tbhing I’m posting this while drunk so there’s a super real chance that there are mistakes so if that’s the case I’m sorry!

As Liam looks around the loud, dark room full of drunk sweaty strangers he can’t help but wonder why he even came out tonight. Mason had insisted that they should go back to Sinema and Theo had agreed to help them get in so Liam agreed to go, but as he takes in his surroundings he isn’t really sure why.

None of his friends would ever exclude him on purpose, he knows that but he has also seen firsthand how easy it is for people to get wrapped up in their soulmates without meaning to and honestly it doesn’t bother him. He’s happy for his friends. 

Mason and Corey are currently all over each other on the dance floor, which is truly no surprise. It’s been about three weeks since Brett and Nolan’s first date and now it’s like they can’t stay away from each other for longer than ten minutes. Liam can feel a smile forming on his face as he watches the way that they both light up as they talk quietly to each other, as if they’re not standing in a room full of sweaty strangers and instead it’s just the two of them. Liam is truly happy for all of his friends but he can’t help but feel a little bit lonely as he stands by himself in the club.

He honestly shouldn’t have come. He doesn’t want to be here. He feels like there’s nothing for him to do here. He doesn’t want to talk to someone new or even dance with them, last time he did that he spent the entire night comparing the guy to Theo. He doesn’t want to drink, he’s already in a bad mood and who knows what he might say if he gets drunk. And to top it all off Theo has chosen tonight to inexplicably wear a shirt to work, which means that Liam can’t even properly glare at his bare ribcage.

Liam has stuck to his decision for the past three weeks. He has been there for Theo as a friend and that is what he will continue to do but that doesn’t mean that he can’t be quietly bitter about it. As he looks over at Theo he sees that Theo is looking right back at him and he shoots him a blinding smile which causes Liam’s   
heart to flutter in his chest but a moment later Theo is looking away. Now he has his gaze fixed on the guy that just walked up to order a drink and Theo is shooting him a flirty smile. Liam looks away quickly, feeling overwhelmed. Without thinking too much he instantly heads for the door that leads outside, feeling like he needs some air.

Once he is outside he leans against the wall of the building, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. 

“You ok?” He hears and he opens his eyes to see Mason walking out the door of the club and over to where he is standing.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replies with a small smile, “it’s just... a lot.”

“The club or Theo?” Mason asks, raising an eyebrow, he receives a glare in return but his stare is unwavering until Liam answers.

“It’s just getting too hard to see him flirt with all those guys,” Liam says eventually.

“You know, it doesn’t mean anything. He’s flirting with them so they tip him more,” Mason replies.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes leaning his head back against the wall, “and it’s hard enough to see that I can’t imagine how it’s going to feel when I see him with someone he’s actually interested in.” This is a realization that Liam had had over the past few weeks. Just because Theo doesn’t have a soulmate doesn’t mean he won’t date. Just the thought of seeing Theo with someone else makes Liam cringe.

“I’m sorry, Li,” Mason says genuinely, “I get why you don’t want to tell him and I know it hurts right now but you’ll be ok. I mean, you’ll find someone at some point.”

“That’s the thing, though,” Liam says, sighing, “I don’t think I will.” And that is the other realization that Liam had had over the past few weeks.

“What do you mean?” Mason asks, “I mean I know not being with your soulmate is tough but people date outside of soulmates you can find someone even if it’s not him.”

“That’s just it though, I don’t want anyone that’s not him. I don’t think I ever will,” Liam replies firmly. “I’m pretty sure he’s it for me. Like it’s him or it’s nobody.”

“Li-“ Mason begins to respond, his voice full of sympathy but Liam cuts him off.

“No, Mase, it’s ok. I need to accept it. I have feelings for him. Big feelings. And it’s not even because of the mark it’s because of him, because spending time with him has made me realize that he’s all I want. So even if it’s not the reason that it happened the mark was still right. I guess that’s the whole point of the damn tattoo. Well it was fucking right. That stupid mark said that I was meant to fall in love with Theo Raeken and it was fucking right. I’m in love with him,” Liam says, he realized this a while ago but he’s never said it out loud, the words almost shock him.

“It doesn’t matter though because it doesn’t go both ways. He is all I will ever want but it’s not mutual,” Liam continues.

“You don’t know that though,” Mason says.

“Yes, I do. He sees me as his friend. I think I might be his best friend but still it’s just a friend. And that’s ok. That’s what he needs and I just need him to be happy. But that doesn’t mean that this doesn’t suck. That doesn’t make me any less in love with him and it doesn’t make him any more interested in me. This is what it is. But it sucks sometimes,” Liam says. “I’m sorry to go off like this, Mase, I didn’t mean to mess up your night.

“Don’t apologize,” Mason says instantly then he’s stepping forward and pulling Liam into a hug that he returns, “is there anything I can do to help?” Mason asks as he pulls back.

“No, I think I just need to go home,” Liam says giving him a small smile.

“Ok, no problem. Let me just go tell Corey and then we can get out of here.”

“No, it’s ok! You stay!” Liam says instantly, “I’ll be fine by myself and I don’t want your night to end on my account. Plus I don’t want Theo to think anything is weird or get worried if we all leave this early.”

“Are you sure?” Mason asks.

“Yeah, if he asks just tell him I was tired so I went home. And know that I am tired so that’s not actually a lie,” Liam jokes half heartedly.

“Ok but do you at least want a ride home?” Mason asks.

“No, I’m good. It’s not that far and I could use the air,” Liam replies.

“Ok if you’re sure. Sorry your night sucked man, it’ll get easier,” Mason says, trying to help.

“We can only hope,” Liam says with a small smile before Mason turns to go back into the club. 

Liam turns and heads away from Sinema towards his house. He can’t help but think of Theo as he goes. He still can’t believe what he admitted out loud tonight. He knew that he was falling in love with Theo but saying it out loud makes it sound so final. The thought that Theo will never feel the same way hits him right after that and then he is almost overwhelmed with sadness. As he continues to walk he is completely lost in his thoughts of Theo. He is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

At least, not until it’s too late.

Not until he feels a prick in his neck and everything goes dark.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The first thing that Liam notices when he wakes up is that he feels weak. He notices before he even opens his eyes, his body feels heavy. He feels groggy and for a moment he can’t remember why. He opens his eyes slowly and it takes a second for everything to come into focus but once it does he is immediately filled with fear. 

He is raised into a standing position with his hands above his head, bound to a metal fence behind him. He doesn’t recognize the room he’s in but it’s some sort of warehouse if he has to guess. His brain is still groggy, like he can’t quite remember how he got here. It takes a moment but then he remembers it. He was walking home and he didn’t hear the footsteps. There was a prick in his neck and then everything went dark.

“Fuck,” he says it out loud without meaning to.

“Oh good. You’re awake.”

He freezes instantly. _That voice. _he knows that voice. He’s had nightmares about it. The last time he actually heard it was through a radio almost a year ago. He turns his head and sure enough there she is, Monroe is staring at him now with the creepiest smile that Liam thinks he’s ever seen.__

__“You’ve been out for hours. I was getting bored.”_ _

__“What the fuck is this?” Liam hisses._ _

__“Surely you didn’t think this was actually over, Liam,” Monroe says in her overly sweet tone, it sends a bad shiver down Liam’s spine. “What? Did you think I would just give up after everything last year? No no, I’ve been biding my time. I’ve been preparing. Getting more people on board and learning everything that I need to know about your little pack. I’ve been doing my research, learning all about each of you. Who you are, where you live, what you do Day to day, who are the people that matter to you, who your soulmates are.” Liam tries not to flinch on the last one. She can’t actually know that about him can she?_ _

__“I’ve been waiting for the right time to make my move,” Monroe continues, “I’ve gotta say though, Liam I really didn’t expect you to make it this easy for me. Your little puppy pack has been sticking together lately and while you were my first choice I was starting to think I was going to have to settle for someone else. Someone easier. Walking home alone though, not very smart.”_ _

__“What do you expect to get out of all this? What the fuck do you even want?” Liam practically spits out at her._ _

__“You’re going to give me information on the McCall pack. Anything I might have missed in my research,” she says simply._ _

__“Fuck you,” He says and as soon as the words are out he sees Monroe press a button and then he is hit with a shock of more electricity that he ever could have imagined. He screams as it courses through him, after it stops it takes a moment for him to catch his breath._ _

__“I see your torture methods haven’t gotten any more creative,” he snaps at her._ _

__“See that’s where you’re wrong,” she says with a smile, as she picks up a knife. “You see this dagger, Liam? It’s infused with wolfsbane.” She’s walking towards him now with with a gleam in her eye that is enough to make Liam squirm, he tries not to give her the satisfaction though._ _

__“It wont be enough to kill you,” she continues, “well... not yet at least, but it will keep you in a constant state of pain. And it will stop your wounds from healing.” She’s right in front of him now and she’s trailing the dagger down his arm but she’s not actually cutting him... not yet. She moves her hand to trail the dagger down his chest instead, over his shirt, the knife cuts into the fabric but still doesn’t pierce his skin._ _

__“All you have to do is tell me more about your little pack, Liam,” now she’s trailing the knife down his left side, slicing into the fabric again. He stays silent. She switches to the right side. He hears the fabric tear again. He closes his eyes for second, trying to brace himself for the actual pain of the first cut but instead he feels the knife pull away._ _

__“What’s this?” She asks and he opens his eyes to see where she has cut his shirt. His right side. Right over his ribcage. Shit._ _

__She pulls back for a moment and then the knife is coming back up and she is cutting his shirt all the way off._ _

__“If you wanted to see a shirtless guy there has gotta be a more age appropriate choice you could’ve made,” Liam snaps at her, he wants to distract her but he barely gets an eye roll in response because now his shirt is gone and she is staring at his ribcage. She’s staring at Theo’s name._ _

__“I gotta say, Liam, this is a surprise,” she says, and her voice is almost gleeful. Liam hates it._ _

__“Thought you did your research,” Liam practically growls back. He can’t deny the bit of pleasure he feels at her clearly irritated expression._ _

__“I did. I found information on all of you. Soulmates included. Theo Raeken is unmarked and you... well as far as I knew your soulmate skipped town over a year ago. I didn’t expect you to be the one to surprise me, Liam. When I was thinking about the best way to do this, obviously emotional torture crossed my mind,” Liam can’t help but cringe at the way she says it, so casually, like she talking about the weather instead of torture. “Actually, the only reason I didn’t go the whole soulmate torturing route is because tracking down Hayden Romero seemed like such a hassle. I truly wish I’d known that it was as easy as finding Theo Raeken... hm... maybe it still is,” she adds it on like an after thought and Liam knows that it’s meant to bait him. He would love to say that he doesn’t fall for it but.._ _

__“Don’t you fucking touch him,” he growls, to which she laughs._ _

__“Tell me what I want to know and I won’t.”_ _

__“Fuck you,” He says again and then the knife sinks into his skin and she drags it right under his soulmark, as if she’s underlining Theo’s name. After that it seems like she’s done with talking for a few minutes, too busy digging the knife into his skin. First, across his torso in multiple places then she moves to his arms. He’s experienced his fair share of pain over the years but this is something else. It’s as if he can feel the wounds being created and simultaneously infected with wolfsbane at the same time. As she moves back to cut deep across his stomach his vision begins to blur and he hears a howl of pain, he is only distantly aware that the sound came from him. Then he’s passing out from the pain._ _

__———_ _

__It doesn’t take Liam nearly as long as it did the first time to remember his surroundings when he wakes up._ _

__“You know,” he hears Monroe’s voice as soon as his eyes are open, “if you keep passing out for hours at a time we’re never going to get anywhere.”_ _

__He looks down to check his wounds and while some of them have knitted back together somewhat, overall Monroe was right, he’s not healing, at least not correctly, he can feel the wolfsbane moving through his system._ _

__“Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?”_ _

__“I’m not telling you shit,” he hisses. Monroe huffs out a sigh then she’s picking up her phone and typing. A minute later two men walk in._ _

__“Go find Theo Raeken,” she instructs them simply._ _

__“NO!” Liam yells, and he thinks it’s the loudest he’s screamed since he’s been here._ _

__“Wait until he is alone and then bring him here,” she continues to instruct them, ignoring Liam. They nod and turn to walk out the door._ _

__“You should have just cooperated, Liam.”_ _

__“We both know that wouldn’t have changed anything.” Monroe just raises an eyebrow as if silently telling him to continue, he doesn’t know what makes him actually do what she wants but the next thing he knows he’s speaking again._ _

__“You say that you want information about the pack but we both know it isn’t true. You said it yourself, you did your fucking research. You already know everything that you could possibly need to know. You don’t want information. You want revenge.”_ _

__“Scott beat you last time,” he continues, “And now you want him to suffer. None of this has shit to do with wanting information. You just want to cause Scott pain and you think that hurting me will do that. And you’re right. But hurting Theo won’t do anything. Hurting him won’t make Scott suffer the way that you want. So do whatever you want to me... just leave him out of this.” Liam knows how pathetic he sounds he can hear it in his voice. He never thought he’d be the type to beg if something like this happened to him. But here he is, begging, and it’s not even his life he’s begging for._ _

__“You know what, Liam? You’re right,” Monroe says. “I don’t need information. I’ve had a year to learn what I needed to know. Your soulmate excluded, apparently. I do want Scott to suffer. And like I said, of course the go to would be torturing the soulmate but seeing as his is already dead I had to get creative. And I remember Gerard telling me about an Alpha and their beta, especially their bitten beta. Feeling that bond break, well, it’s almost as painful as losing a soulmate.” Liam can feel himself cringe at the words but Monroe just keeps speaking._ _

__“So yes, I chose you on purpose, because I want your Alpha to suffer, but you see, Scott isn’t the only one that I want to see suffer. I tend to hold grudges, Liam. And I specifically remember your voice on the other end of that radio telling me that I lost. Having you here like this though, I’m not really feeling the loss, but soon you will be. Once you see what I do to your little boyfriend you’re not going to be so confident that I’m the one that lost.” Liam let’s out a pained growl at the words, partially on instinct and partially to stop himself from countering with ‘he’s not my boyfriend’ because does that specification really matter at a moment like this?_ _

__“You don’t have to do this,” he tries to plead. “Just kill me! Killing me will hurt Scott and I’ll be dead. There you go, revenge on both of us.”_ _

__“Oh make no mistake, I am going to kill you, Liam. Just not yet. Not until after you’ve watched as I kill the boy you love. Not until after you see the life leave his eyes and feel the connection that you have to him break. Not until you’ve watched as the name on your body scars over,” her eyes are gleaming as she says this. Liam has to actively try not to vomit._ _

__“You’re a fucking psycho.”_ _

__“Maybe. But when this is all over you’re going to die knowing that I won.” She shrugs his words off as if they mean nothing to her, he guesses that they probably don’t. “They might not be back for a while though, and just because I can’t kill you yet doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun,” she says as she walks toward him, the wolfsbane knife in one hand and the electrocution button in the other, the sick gleam back in her eye._ _

__——-_ _

__Liam doesn’t know how long the torture continues. He knows it has to have at least been a full day since he was taken, since the one tiny window in the room, high up on the wall has gone from being dark to letting in light to being dark again, and now he thinks there’s light, he can’t be totally sure though, not with everything that he’s been put through. It feels like he’s been there for days. It’s definitely been hours. The men have been gone so long that he starts to hope that maybe she was bluffing about bringing Theo here, but he knows that’s just wishful thinking, knows that if that were the case she would have just killed him by now._ _

__She is certainly doing everything that she can to him without actually killing him. It’s been hours and she continues to switch off between slicing through his skin with the wolfsbane knife and electrocuting him. Unfortunately, he hasn’t passed out from the pain again. Every time he feels like he’s going to she must sense it too because she backs away, just long enough for him to get his bearings back before she’s back at it._ _

__Even though he can’t be exactly sure how long he’s been missing he thinks that it must have been long enough for the others to notice. He hopes beyond all hope that that means that Theo is sticking with the rest of the pack, that he’s not going anywhere alone. They won’t fight the whole pack right now, not when they only want Theo. Maybe they won’t be able to get him. His hopes die quickly when he hears the door open and sees the two men return, dragging something behind them. He knows it’s an unconscious Theo before he even gets a good look._ _

__He can’t help the long, loud growl that he lets out as they chain Theo up on another chain fence on the wall across from Liam. He can hear as the growl in his voice changes to a whine as he uses all of his remaining strength to jerk helplessly against the chains holding him, knowing that there’s no way out, no way to get to Theo._ _

__Once Theo seems to be securely chained to the men’s’ satisfaction they back away and leave the room at Monroe’s orders. She turns back to Liam._ _

__“If I let him stay passed out as long as you did the first time you won’t even live long enough to see him die and that just won’t do,” she says, as she picks up a second button, just like the one she’d been using to electrocute Liam. “We’ll just have to give him a little wake up call,” she says and then at once she’s pressing the button and Theo is waking up with a growl as the overwhelming shock hits him. Liam can’t help but growl in response, as he sees Theo’s eyes flash in pain._ _

__“Oh good you’re awake,” Monroe says, simply and overly sweet just like she had to Liam. Theo barely spares her a look as he looks across the room at Liam._ _

__“Liam,” he says, his voice coming out like a whimper._ _

__“Theo,” he says in response, “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He sees the moment that Theo’s eyes slip from his and land on Liam’s torso, Liam thinks for a moment that he’s looking at the hundreds of cuts across Liam’s body before he realizes that he’s looking at his own name printed on Liam’s body._ _

__“I’m so sorry,” Liam says again, not knowing what else to say._ _

__“Oh stop your blubbering,” Monroe says, rolling her eyes, clearly bored. And then she’s back across the room next to Liam, digging the knife into his stomach. He thinks he hears Theo’s growl before he hears his own. But the pain hits all at once and he thinks he might actually pass out this time._ _

__“STOP IT!” Theo screams._ _

__“Oh I will,” Monroe says, “at least for a moment. Long enough for him to see you die.”_ _

__“NO!” Liam shouts, “just let him go! Kill me instead!” He’s begging, again, he knows this he just can’t bring himself to care._ _

__Monroe turns back to Theo, completely ignoring Liam’s pleading. “So Theo, anything you want to say before you die?” Liam can’t bring himself to look away from Theo. Theo is looking back at him, but his head is tilted slighting to the side, almost like he’s waiting for something or listening for something. After a brief moment Theo turns his head back to Monroe._ _

__“Yeah,” He says firmly right before he’s yelling, “now!” Liam can only bring himself to be confused for a second before he hears the doors burst open. He barely registers Scott rushing in, followed by a lot of others. He hears growls and gunshots and a lot of yelling but the pain from all of his not healing wounds is taking over again and before he can fully register anything everything is once again going dark._ _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The next block of time comes in waves for Liam as he falls in and out of consciousness. 

Liam barely registers as the chains around his wrists are undone and he falls gracelessly into someone’s strong arms, based on the smell he thinks it’s Theo. It smells like Theo and he buries his face closer to the source of the scent but then he smells panic, and worry, and anxiety souring Theo’s scent. He wants to look up at him, but he can’t open his eyes.

He hears frantic voices but they’re distant, he also feels movement as if he’s in a car. His head is resting on something firm but soft and he thinks there are fingers carding gently through his hair. He vaguely understands that the frantic voices are talking about him. They’re worried. He gets hit with the smell again. Theo. Theo is worried. He wants to tell him he’s ok or open his eyes or squeeze his hand but his body is still too heavy, he’s too drowsy. He can’t force himself to make any movement before he’s passing out again.

“Some one hold him down” he hears, still distant. He’s not laying on the soft thing anymore and he doesn’t think he’s still in a car. Now he registers that he’s laying on something new it’s cold and hard, like metal. He feels two sets of hands grab his shoulders and he thinks he feels two more on his legs. He still can’t open his eyes. Then he feels it. He thinks it’s worse than the wolfsbane it feels like his skin is being set on fire. He tries to jerk away from the strong grips. He hears a roar and knows that it came from him but it sounds disconnected. He thinks his eyes open briefly when they flash gold and he briefly recognizes that he is being set on fire. But then he hears a worried but soothing voice saying, “I got you, Little Wolf, it’ll be over soon,” and he smells Theo again before he passes out.

When he wakes up this time he can tell that he’s in a bed. He hears multiple heartbeats and there are too many conflicting smells but his own scent is the strongest and he’s pretty sure he’s in his room. He’s still in some pain but it’s much duller than it has been in what feels like days. He attempts to open his eyes and to his surprise it actually works this time. He looks down and sees the wounds on his arms and torso. They’re still there but they’re healing normally now, he distantly remembers feeling like he was set on fire and assumes that that was the wolfsbane being burned out of his system. 

He’s still looking at his mostly closed up wounds when he finally registers that he’s not wearing a shirt. _Shit. _Thats when the details come rushing back to him. Theo was there. Theo saw the mark. He vaguely remembers the rest of his pack coming in but how is that even possible? How would they have known how to find him? He knows there’s not anything he can do about the mark issue right now so he turns his still groggy focus to the rest of the room instead.__

__He feels his breath catch when the first thing that he sees is Theo sitting in a chair next to Liam’s bed, he’s asleep with his head pooled in his arms on the bed beside Liam and Liam can’t help but think that he looks beautiful, less worried than he does when he’s awake._ _

__He turns his attention to the rest of the room and sees that the entire pack is there, situated in what is essentially a semi circle around his bed. Mason is positioned almost exactly like Theo on the opposite side of his bed with Corey next to him. Brett and Nolan are curled together on a beanbag chair that he recognizes as having been taken from his basement. Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia are also there on various chairs that he recognizes from different rooms in his house. Everyone is asleep which makes him wonder how long he’s been out for. He hears his bedroom door creak open and he turns to see his mom standing there, clearly checking to see how he is. His heart almost breaks at how relived she looks when she sees his eyes open._ _

__“Oh thank god,” she breathes out and then she is moving forward, navigating around Mason and Corey to get on the bed and wrap Liam in her arms. He flinches at how tight she’s squeezing him with his wounds that still aren’t all the way healed but he hugs back just as tight._ _

__“I was so worried baby,” his mom says into his hair._ _

__“I know, I’m so sorry mom.”_ _

__“This is not your fault honey. God, you probably haven’t eaten in days. I’m going to go get some food ready for everyone,” she says as she gets back off the bed, Liam knows better than to tell her that he definitely doesn’t feel like eating so he just nods. “You should probably talk anyway,” she says before leaving and he can tell that she’s shooting a meaningful look over his shoulder. He hears the door close behind her and when he turns in the direction that she was looking he is met with a set of mesmerizing green eyes and a now very awake Theo._ _

__“Theo-“ Liam starts because he needs to say _something. _He needs to explain, but before he can even keep talking Theo is lunging forward and wrapping Liam in an almost desperate hug.___ _

____“It’s ok, Li, it doesn’t matter. You’re safe that’s all that matters,” he mumbles into Liam’s neck, and it’s not like this is a conversation that Liam particularly wants to have but he knows that they should have it._ _ _ _

____“It does matter,” he says, “we should talk-“_ _ _ _

____“Later, ok?” Theo says pulling back just enough to look at him before he’s pulling him back into another hug. “Ok,” he mumbles into Theo’s neck. Then Theo is pulling away again and Liam tries not to frown at the loss. He hears a quiet “he’s awake,” but he’s too busy looking at Theo to pay attention to who said it. Still, he can hear everyone else begin to stir and when he finally pulls his gaze away and looks at the rest of the room he is met with eight more pairs of eyes, all full of relief, looking back at him._ _ _ _

____“How long was I out?” He asks because it feels like the safest question, he’s not sure if he’s ready for the answer to anything else yet._ _ _ _

____“Almost two days,” Scott responds._ _ _ _

____“Jesus,” he breathes out._ _ _ _

____“We burnt out the wolfsbane but it’s still gonna take a while for you to heal all the way after...Uh... after everything,” Scott says vaguely, though everyone knows exactly what he means, after all the torture._ _ _ _

____“How long was I...uh... there for?” He asks, flinching at the memories._ _ _ _

____“Uh, also almost two days,” Scott responds._ _ _ _

____“Monroe?” He asks quietly, not even sure what he wants the answer to be._ _ _ _

____“Dead,” Scott says firmly, clearly without any remorse. Liam immediately turns to look at Theo._ _ _ _

____“Not me, unfortunately,” he says back. “She wouldn’t have gotten off nearly as easy as she did if I’d gotten to her._ _ _ _

____“We brought FBI agents and local PD with us they told her to put down the weapon and instead she lunged for you with the knife, she basically forced them to shoot her.” Scott explains and Liam can’t help but agree with Theo. She deserved worse._ _ _ _

____“What happened? How did you guys know in the first place? How’d you even find me?” Liam asks because once he moves onto the harder questions he isn’t even sure what to ask first._ _ _ _

____“I got home from the club that night and you weren’t home, I could tell by the scent that you hadn’t been there in hours and I knew that something had to be wrong,” Theo tells him, “I called Mason to make sure he hadn’t heard from you and when he said he hadn’t we went back to look near Sinema and I found your phone in a dumpster outside. Then we called Scott, who called everyone else and they got here as fast as they could.”_ _ _ _

____“How did you find me though? Were you tracking my scent?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I, Uh, I tried but it wasn’t strong enough,” Theo says._ _ _ _

____“So how did you find me?” He asks and it seems like there’s something that they’re all avoiding saying, his brain still feels a little groggy and it’s taking him probably longer than it should to piece it together. “I remember you all coming in right after Theo got there but how did you even know that they’d-“ he cuts himself off when he notices that all of them keep glancing at the part of his torso that is currently covered by the blankets. The part with Theo’s name. “Oh,” he says quietly before he turns to glare first at Brett then at Mason and Corey, silently daring one of them to admit it._ _ _ _

____“It was me, Li,” Mason says after a moment. “And I don’t regret it. Scott mentioned that we should call Hayden to warn her because Monroe seems fucked up enough to use someone’s soulmate against them and he was right and I couldn’t keep the secret anymore. Finding you alive was more important than keeping your secret. But I’m sorry,” he adds the last part on as though he’s not actually sorry but feels obligated to say it._ _ _ _

____“It’s ok. Thanks for saving me,” Liam says because he needs Mason to know that he’s not mad._ _ _ _

____“So wait did you get fucking kidnapped on purpose?” He instantly turns back to Theo, eyes wide._ _ _ _

____“Sure did, Little Wolf, and it worked... so you’re welcome,” he says smugly and then they’re just staring at each other, neither one looking away and there is so much between them right now that isn’t being said. Liam knows it probably should be. To his surprise it’s Stiles that breaks the silence._ _ _ _

____“I’m well I think that everyone that isn’t Theo or Liam should probably go... be anywhere else right now,” he says as he stands up and everyone follows behind him quickly._ _ _ _

____“Subtle,” Liam mumbles and then the door is closing behind them and he’s alone with Theo and he doesn’t know what to say._ _ _ _

____“You have every right to be mad,” Liam says after a moment, because it’s true. Even if Liam had his reasons for keeping the secret it’s still a fucking huge secret to keep._ _ _ _

____“I’m not mad, Li,” Theo sighs._ _ _ _

____“Wait you’re not?” Liam asks, honestly confused._ _ _ _

____“No, I get it,” Theo says as he stands up and then he is pacing back and forth in front of Liam’s bed as he talks. “I meant it when I said that nobody deserves to be stuck with me as a soulmate. Especially not someone as good as you. You deserve everything. And after everything I’ve done of course you wouldn’t want me as a soulmate, of course you’d want to hide it. I can’t be mad about that, Li. I cant expect you to want to be with me after all of that. Like I said, I’m not mad, I get it.” Liam is now just staring at him wide eyed and with an open mouth._ _ _ _

____“Ok, no. You clearly do not get it,” Liam says firmly, causing Theo to raise an eyebrow. “Me not telling you has nothing to do with what you’ve done in the past. Well ok, admittedly that’s why I didn’t tell you at the very beginning because I had literally brought you back from Hell like maybe two weeks before that and nobody trusted you yet and then your name was on my ribs and I was terrified so I lied.” Theo looks away at this and Liam’s heart almost breaks at how Theo is clearly trying not to show how affected he is by the words._ _ _ _

____“But that’s not why I never told you,” Liam continues. “Telling you that I have your name wouldn’t have changed the fact that you don’t have mine. You told me how important I was to you and that you’ve never had a friend like me before and I knew that that’s exactly what I needed to be for you. A friend. You needed me as a friend, you didn’t need to be overwhelmed by all of my emotions and bombarded with feelings that you don’t return. That’s why I didn’t tell you. So don’t for a second think that having you as a soulmate is some sort of punishment. Don’t for a second think that I don’t love you. Of course I love you but you didn’t need me to love you, at least not in this way, and telling you wasn’t going to change that the connection doesn’t go both ways. Telling you felt selfish, even as I am currently doing it it still feels selfish.” After Liam finishes talking he instantly looks down, he can’t handle seeing Theo’s reaction. A tense silence fills the room._ _ _ _

____“Wait,” Theo says after a moment, “so you didn’t tell me because you thought you were protecting my feelings and not because you didn’t want to be my soulmate?” He asks incredulously._ _ _ _

____“Uh..I mean.. yeah,” Liam says in a small voice._ _ _ _

____“In that case I am mad at you and you’re an idiot.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait what?!” Liam says, snapping his head up to look at Theo. He’s stopped pacing and now he’s just standing there at the foot of the bed, staring at Liam with a mix of wonder and amusement on his face._ _ _ _

____“You honestly though that just because I didn’t have your name on my body it meant that I don’t love you?” He asks and Liam just stays quite because yes, that is exactly what he thought._ _ _ _

____“You absolute fucking idiot, of course I love you.” And Liam thinks his brain might explode or maybe his heart, the way it’s beating in his chest right now it sure sounds like it wants to explode._ _ _ _

____“I don’t even know how long I’ve been in love with you,” Theo continues, “I think the elevator, maybe,” he says in an offhanded way as if Liam’s mind is not already blown enough. “I don’t need a soulmark to know that I’m in love with you, Li but since you seem so worried about that aspect of it then here.” He stops talking and Liam is confused for a second because it doesn’t really seem like this conversation should be over but then Theo is reaching down and pulling off his shirt and Liam decides that if this is how the conversation ends he thinks he’s okay with that. His thoughts are cut short when his eyes land on the reason why Theo has taken off his shirt in the first place._ _ _ _

____He’s pretty sure that all available air rushes out of his lungs and now he is almost positive that his heart is going to explode soon. He knows he should say something but he can’t find any words so he just continues to stare at Theo’s torso. Specifically, at the right side of his ribcage. Liam has spent months staring at this specific part of Theo’s body whenever the chance presented itself, but it’s never looked like this before._ _ _ _

____What used to be blank is now covered in big sloppy letters that he recognizes as his own terrible handwriting._ _ _ _

____**Liam Dunbar ******_ _ _ _

____“Wha-“ he tries to speak after a moment, “how?... how is that even....”_ _ _ _

____“Possible?” Theo picks up where Liam left off, “honestly? I have no idea. If I had to guess I would say that I was right about the Dread Doctors delaying my mark and wrong about how long it would take to show up after the injections stopped,” he says this simply, shrugging casually as if he’s not giving Liam life altering information, as if he’s not making him the happiest that he thinks he’s literally ever been._ _ _ _

____“When... when did it even..” He trails off again but Theo knows what he means._ _ _ _

____“Uh.. maybe like two weeks ago?” Theo says, a little unsure, “definitely after we had the whole talk about soulmates.”_ _ _ _

____“And you didn’t-“_ _ _ _

____“Didn’t what? Didn’t tell you?” Theo cuts in, “that question is rich coming from you right now, Dunbar.” Liam just glares playfully because, well... fair._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t know what to think of it,” Theo says after a moment, “I was sort of worried that I had somehow willed a soulmark into existence. Like my feelings for you just decided to manifest on my ribcage or something. I didn’t even know if you had a matching one, not until you were missing and Mason told us. As far as I knew you had Hayden’s name on your ass and there was no way you’d be good enough at lying to pull something like that off and even if you weren’t together together I know that you still talk to her and I thought that you still loved her and I thought there was no chance you’d ever feel that way about me, mark or no mark so I just... kept quiet. Even started wearing a shirt to work.” He says that last part as if that in itself is a crime. Liam can’t exactly disagree._ _ _ _

___“Ok first of all, I never said it was on my ass.” Theo rolls his eyes in response and Liam continues. “Second of all, I had to practice lying for hours on end over multiple days and just so you know Mason and Corey did too, so we’re all a lot better than anyone thinks.” At this Theo almost looks impressed. “Third, Hayden’s soulmate’s name is Jason Miller. She has met two Jason Millers since she moved because it’s a stupidly vague name and neither are her Jason but we’ve both got a lot of hope for her in college. So yeah, we do still talk but it’s completely platonic. It’s been platonic since midnight on my sixteenth birthday when your name showed up on my ribcage, I freaked out, and she helped me concoct a huge lie to cover it up.”_ _ _

____“Oh, is that all?” Theo jokes when Liam stops talking, “or do you have a fourth topic to address?”_ _ _ _

____“I do, actually. Fourth of all, Can you please come here so I can kiss you now? I still don’t think I can move that far.” At that Theo’s face lights up and he is at Liam’s side in an instant. Liam can’t help but laugh at how quickly he got there. The laughter dies on his lips when Theo reaches up and gently cups his face in his hands. Liam sits up to the best of his ability and leans forward, closing the space between them as their lips meet in a sweet gentle kiss._ _ _ _

____Theo pulls away after a moment and Liam cannot help but smile at how happy and amazed the other boy looks. Then he is wrapping his hands around the back of Theo’s neck and pulling him back down, Theo goes easily and then they’re kissing again but it’s different this time, needier. Liam opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and Theo responds instantly, his hands tangling in Liam’s hair. Liam runs his hands down Theo’s bare back and starts grabbing at Theo’s sides and pulling until Theo takes the hint and swings a leg over both of Liam’s so he’s straddling him. He moves his hands from Liam’s hair and runs them down his chest. When his hand brushes a cut that still isn’t healed all the way Liam gasps and flinches away on instinct._ _ _ _

____“Shit! I’m so sorry, Li!” Theo says, instantly pulling back, still straddling Liam’s thighs but no longer hovering over him, barely even touching him. He smiles when Liam visibly pouts at the loss._ _ _ _

____“No it’s ok I’m fine,” Liam insists, making very childish grabby hands in his direction._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know, we should probably wait until you’re heal-“_ _ _ _

____Liam cuts him off by sitting up as much as he can and pulling Theo back down into a harsh kiss. He then moves to kiss Theo’s jaw before kissing down the side of his neck. Liam bites down gently and Theo moans, he’s pretty sure that it’s the best sound he’s ever heard. He needs to hear it again. He’s about to continue his way down Theo’s neck when he hears his mother’s voice yelling from downstairs, much louder than necessary for his supernatural hearing._ _ _ _

____“Absolutely not, Liam Dunbar! You are supposed to be healing!” Theo and Liam pull away from each other at the same time, he doesn’t think he has ever seen Theo’s face redder than it is in that moment, it’s adorable. “Do not forget that I have got a room full of disgusted looking werewolves with supernatural hearing down here. I am very happy that you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses but you can at least wait until there aren’t healing wounds all over your body and nine other people in the house. Separate. Now.”_ _ _ _

____Theo launches himself off of Liam so quickly that he almost falls off the bed. Liam laughs loudly but reaches out to grab his hand. He pulls until Theo is laying on his back in the middle of the bed. Liam scoots towards him and lays half on top of him, with one of his legs in between Theo’s and his head on Theo’s chest. Theo instantly wraps his arm around Liam’s back, begins tracing patterns on his skin with his finger._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry that it took me almost dying to tell you about the soulmate thing,” Liam says and Theo huffs out a laugh._ _ _ _

____“It’s ok, Little Wolf, we got here eventually,” he says, voice full of fondness._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Liam says happily, then he is angling his head down a little bit so he can see his name clearly printed on Theo’s body. Without even thinking he is bringing his finger over to trace over the letters._ _ _ _

____“You know,” he says as he continues to trace over his name on Theo’s ribs, “if you want to go back to not wearing a shirt at work I’m all for it.” Theo laughs at that, loud and brilliant and happy._ _ _ _

____“I bet you are, you possessive little shit,” he says, but there’s a smile on his face and his voice is fond._ _ _ _

____“Whatever. You love me,” Liam says smiling up at him._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Theo says before leaning down to kiss Liam on the forehead then pull him even closer, “yeah, I really do.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think there’s going to be a very short epilogue after this that I’ll be posting soon but as far as actual plot goes this is pretty much the end!


	15. Epilogue

EIGHT AND A HALF YEARS LATER.

“You know, when you said you wanted to talk to me some place special my parents basement isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Liam says, as he follows Theo into the old familiar room. It looks the same as it always has.

“First of all, I didn’t say that I wanted to talk to you I said I had something that I wanted to ask you. There’s a difference,” Theo replies fondly, Liam rolls his eyes in response, “second of all, if you would just be patient for one second I would be able to explain everything.”

“By all means,” Liam says sarcastically, gesturing for Theo to start explaining. Theo turns to him and takes both of Liam’s hands in his.

“Well, Little Wolf, when I first started to plan this I knew that I had to find the perfect time and place. A bunch of different, cliche options came to mind but I wanted it to be special. Wanted it to mean something to us.” As Theo talks Liam tries to keep calm and listen, doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

“I decided that I wanted to do this in the place where it all started. You know...us,” Theo blushes as he says this and Liam thinks it’s just as adorable as the first time he saw it. “But the problem was I couldn’t figure out exactly when this started. My first thought was after we saved you from Monroe but that’s just when we got our shit together, it wasn’t the actual beginning. So then I thought back to the very beginning, back when you pulled me out of Hell but I think that was maybe too far back plus there is no way I was going to do this in a sewer.”

“So then I thought about the moment that I realized I was in love with you. The elevator. But that felt risky timing wise and it still didn’t quite feel like the right place, like the actual start. And that’s when I realized it. This was where it started,” Theo says gesturing to the basement they’re standing in. 

“Ten years ago, a few minutes til midnight,” Theo says and Liam can’t help but glance at the clock, sure enough it’s 11:56 PM.

“My sixteenth birthday,” Liam breathes out, even though that seems obvious now but Theo just smiles and nods.

“I know I wasn’t actually there but I still think that this is where we started. The night my name showed up on your ribcage, you broke up with your girlfriend, and then proceeded to panic until her and your two best friends agreed to help tell what I still think is the most impressive lie you’ve ever pulled off,” Liam laughs and continues to listen as Theo keeps talking.

“I know it might not be the smoothest start but it’s ours. It lead to everything else that happened after that and every single moment that I have spent with you since then has been absolutely amazing, Li. I wouldn’t trade any of it for anything. So...” Theo says and now he’s pulling his hands away from Liam’s. Liam is about to pout at the loss but then he sees Theo reach into his jacket pocket as he starts to bend down. Liam is frozen in place.

“So,” Theo says again, and now he’s kneeling in front of Liam on one knee and there’s a small velvet box in his hand, “I thought that this felt like the right place to ask you to spend even more amazing moments with me. Preferably for the rest of our lives. Because I’ve been in love with you for nearly ten years and I fall a little more in love with you every single moment that I spend with you. So will you mary me, Li?” Now the ring box is open and Liam thinks that it is a beautiful, simple silver band but he can’t be totally sure because his vision is a little bit blurred by the tears in his eyes. He wipes them away quickly before immediately pulling Theo to his feet.

“Yes! Oh my god yes!” He practically squeals as he pulls Theo in for a kiss, he tries to deepen it but they’re both smiling way too wide for it to really work. Then Theo is laughing and putting the ring on his finger. Liam happens to glance at the clock and sees that it is 12:01 AM.

“Theo.. did you.. did you plan that speech so that you were asking me to marry you at exactly midnight?” Liam asks with a widening smile and a raised eye brow as if he already knows the answer.

“Uh...maybe? Happy Birthday, Little Wolf,” Theo says with a smirk but he’s blushing again.

“God you’re such a dork,” Liam laughs rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, you love me,” Theo says as he wraps his arms around Liam’s waist to pull him closer, and the words sound familiar, something they said to each other years ago and many times since then.

“Yeah,” Liam says, wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck, and leaning into give him a quick kiss before pulling back and smiling. “Yeah, I really do.”


End file.
